


Forbidden Love

by KibaBlackfire



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action, M/M, Romance, blood/gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-14 01:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11772948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KibaBlackfire/pseuds/KibaBlackfire
Summary: After living through the destruction of his Clan. Kohta awakes his life saved by Haku. Now, he is forced to remain with Haku and Zabuza. Little did he know that he would form a powerful bond with Haku.





	1. Into The Flames

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: As my first fiction for Archive Of Your Own, I want to revive or better yet remaster a fiction I had written on Fan Fiction. My writing skills have transcended since then and this fiction was one that I really enjoyed. It was marked as my very first Yaoi but rest assured it won’t disappoint. I have gotten way better at writing smut. Now that I longer have to hold back; I’m ready to give this fiction another go. Feel free to comment or review. Enjoy, -Kiba Blackfire

 The blistering heat seeped into the confines of his bedroom. The smoke began to gather around him the roaring flame burning everything in sight. His nose picked up on the smell of ash and the scent of... _blood_.

 The young twelve year old, Kohta jumped to his feet being awakened by the flames as they drew closer. What was going on here? He didn’t have time to think about this right now; he was in danger, his clan, his family all of them were in _danger_. He had to do something but first; he had to escape these flames.

“Arf,” Kohta blue eyes trailed the flames trying to find his companion. His puppy Rockamaru; he had him since he was a kid; he had to save him. The smoke even with his enhanced sense of smell it was _hopeless_ ; all could smell was smoke. He coughed as it entered his lungs; this was bad. He had to find him; he refused to leave his best friend behind.

  “Rockamaru,” He screamed trying to find him. “Where are you?” He heard another bark; he followed it. His furry friend was _trapped_ in a corner of flame trembling in fear. “Just hold on,” Kohta started performing hand signs. “Ice Style: Ice Breath Jutsu.” Kohta unleashed a burst of cold air from his mouth clearing the flames. The smoke entered his lungs as a result; he started to feel faint. “We got to get out of here,” He continued clearing the way with his Ninjutsu as Rockamaru followed him.

 The second he stepped outside; he was surround by more flames, bloody corpses scattered _everywhere_ , their blood _stained_ the ground. A _massacre_ ; what could have done this? He started to shake; his heart pounded loudly; he was so scared. Everything was gone, his home, his family all _gone_ in the blink of an eye.

“Kohta,” He felt a bloody hand grasp his foot, it was his father. Thank god, he was still alive. He kneeled down his father was one of the strongest in their clan. He lied there covered in _fatal_ wounds, gashes _everywhere_ , all he could see was red.

There was hardly any flesh left of him; his father as much Kohta loved him; he was going to be dead soon. What’s worse? There was nothing he could do about it. He didn’t know medical Ninjutsu or anything of the sort; he couldn’t do anything for him but watch him die at his feet.

“You have to run, get out of the village don’t look back, here.” He handed him a tiny vial it contained a special water type that promoted healing. Kohta nodded; he could use it to -No don’t do this, don’t leave-

Kohta’s enhanced hearing could no longer hear his father’s heart beat; he was _gone_. He dropped to his knees trying to keep it together; he wanted to cry this was all happening so fast. He was _all alone_ and _scared_ ; he didn’t know what to do anymore.  

His dad, he had to wake up, he just had to. He _always_ knew what to do. “Dad,” He shook him trying to wake him. It wasn’t working; he wasn’t moving; he wasn’t breathing; there was no pulse no, _nothing_. “Damn it, Damn it, Damn it,” He screamed hitting the ground as many times as he could leaving a dent in it; His knuckles were _bleeding_ from the impact. He calmed his nerves taking the medicine with him.

A loud _scream_ was heard, it startled him and when he looked in the direction of the scream. He was overtaken by _terror_. This _dark figure_ was killing _everyone_ ; he couldn’t see it but knew by the blood. He could smell it clear as day; _powerful_ members of his clan were falling at his feet dropping like _flies_.  He didn’t stand a chance against it. Kohta held out a kunai trying to muster the strength to fight but he was terrified; what could he do? He couldn’t just let his clan get _slaughtered_.

“Arf,” Rockamaru began tugging at his sock trying to pull him away. He knew it too; they’d _die_ if they fought this thing. It started coming closer moving slowly as people approached it trying to slay the monster but it tore them apart showing _no mercy_. Its _gruesome_ eyes leered at him; Kohta dropped the kunai and ran as fast as he could; he had to get away; he had to.

  Kohta remained in trees jumping from one branch to the next trying to get as far away as humanly possible. The flames he could smell them on his clothes; the blood; he could still smell it; he wanted to escape it no more, he needed to _erase_ the smell. He couldn’t take it, was it following him? He checked back at the burning village. No, he was safe for-

  His head clashed into a tree not paying any attention to where he was going. The impact so _powerful_ ; his vision started to fade; his mind was starting to clear. Memories were being _erased_ ; flashing in and out; he hit his head so fucking _hard_ against the ground. All he could feel was _endless_ pain; his blood _gushing_ from him staining the grass beneath him.

Kohta's head throbbed and throbbed; he couldn’t move or speak it hurt so _much_. He had to stay awake, otherwise, he’d; his eyes felt heavy his consciousness was slipping. Rockamaru was barking at him; he could barely hear it, so faint; was he going to…die?


	2. Lost In Shadows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I Don’t Own Naruto; this for fan based purposes only.
> 
> Note: I'm really sorry it has taken me so long to post. I have been having difficulty finding the time to write lately. At last, normalcy has returned. - Kiba Blackfire

 The room around him was blurry cloaked in darkness.  So dark, he couldn’t see anything; his head was still hurting but he was alive. His nose picked up on the scent of roses; where did they come from? They were freshly picked just for him or maybe it was just décor, it had to be right? He tried to force movement but he felt so light headed; he couldn’t remember much. How did he get here? Why was he here? These questions; he couldn’t answer them. His clothes; they were gone.

Kohta started his search for them; it was hard to see. He touched his head feeling bandages; the bleeding had stopped. He slowly removed them setting on the night stand using the roses to find it. He picked up on the scent of his clothes and went to get them. He stopped just before leaving the comforts of the bed. He smelled another person’s scent and, he sniffed the air again. Was that food? His stomach started to rumble. Who was this person? 

He carefully pretended to rest hoping to catch this person off guard. Finally, he’d get some answers. His claws were ready; his canines bared; he could take him by surprise. “Good morning,” His claws disappeared and canines withdrew. It was a woman’s voice.  She knew he was awake; his plan had failed.

 The crack in the door shed a little light in the room but not much; it was still hard to see anything. “Here you are; I brought you some breakfast.” He stared at the tray as it was set on his lap. Carefully, he sniffed it checking for any sign of poison. “Not very trusting are you?”

 “I’m a Shinobi, I have to be this way.” He answered taking his first bite; poisoned or not he was starving. There was no telling how long he had been out; the bed had a dent in his shape so it had to be for quite awhile. “Was it you?” Kohta asked after finishing his food. “Were you the one who-,” She nodded; she had saved his life. But why did she save him? She barely knew him yet she still saved him; it made no sense. She was too kind; the ninja world was no place a woman as kind hearted and well,

 Kohta could hardly make out her figure or anything. Her scent really appealed to him; her hair was dark, long, and so straight. Her eyes easily captivated his attention. This woman; she’s _beautiful_ beyond compare; he had never seen such beauty before. His cheeks started to turn red. He stared at her lips. What he wouldn’t give for a taste. Focus, Kohta, she could be an enemy he reminded himself.

  “I saw you in the woods,” She sat on the bed beside him. “If I hadn’t of came by when I did; you would be dead. I just couldn’t help myself; you needed my help so I brought you here. You have been unconscious for several weeks. I looked after you while you were out; I couldn’t let you die.” Kohta blushed scratching his nose; she took care of him. Not a lot of people would have done that for a complete stranger.

“Thank you,” Kohta placed his hand on hers. “I mean it, if it wasn’t for you. I’d be dead; to be saved by a girl as pretty as you are.” She chuckled as if he had told a joke. “What’s so funny? I mean it you’re pretty. Don’t get all shy on me here?”

  “Pretty, huh,” He nodded at her. “Tell me,” Kohta felt her finger trace his bare sturdy chest drawing down his stomach. “Does this _handsome_ Shinobi have a name?” Kohta cringed as that finger got dangerously close to his…he was starting to get nervous.

  “Kohta, my name’s Kohta,” He answered; he eyed her hand as it retreated slowly. His heart was beating so loud; why was she touching him like that? Was it a test or something? He didn’t understand it at all.

  “Interesting,” She stared deeply into his eyes like she was examining him like a doctor to a patient. Her lips got close to his; he forced a swallow still so nervous. What was she doing to him? “You have very pretty eyes Kohta,” She brushed his brunette hair back. “Your hair, it’s so soft.”

 “Okay stop touching me,” Kohta made her take her hands off his face. “It’s making me nervous. I’m not your pet.” She chuckled at him.

   “What’s your last name? I’m assuming you have one,” She asked; He nodded but how did she know that?

   “Oh, it’s Kramei-,” Kohta’s could feel his head starting to hurt all over again. He clinched his head as images of fire ran rampart in his mind. _Flames_ , he remembered flames burning hot flames. _Blood_ there was blood lots of blood; his clan they were- He started screaming his head, it hurt, tears streamed from his eyes. Oh god, the pain make it stop, make it stop. His eyes shot open getting a glimpse of eyes; dark eyes leering at him; a monster there was no other way to describe it.

 These memories were rushing back in his mind so quickly; emotions so strong. However there was only one emotion that became abundantly clear to him; _anger_. His clan was massacred by this monster; he intended to find it and confront it. He wasn’t scared anymore; he was pissed off.

  Kohta’s claws emerged; his fangs drew; his eyes filled with burning rage. He wanted to kill it; tear it shreds show no mercy.  He was losing control of his temper he could feel his body slipping into a rampage. The thoughts vanished when he felt a soft hand touch his shoulder; it comforted him. The claws retreated and fangs withdrew.

  “Are you feeling all right?” She asked. “You had me a little worried.”

  “My full name,” Kohta took a deep breath. “It’s Kohta Krameizuka, I am a member of Krameikeshi clan and the Inuzuka clan. So I combined the names.” He explained. “It made it easier.”   

  “I see,” She rose to her feet passing a simple smile his way. “You seem to be feeling better, I’m relieved. Haku,” She held her hand out; Haku, that’s a rather _strange_ name for a girl. Kohta shrugged shaking her hand. “This room is dark; it could use some light,” She walked over to the curtains opening them the light of sun shined on her focusing solely on one part of her body; her chest, -Wait a sec- Didn’t girls have breasts? Kohta gasped holy shit, she’s a…she’s a…oh god, he just…oh man, that’s a _guy_. He could have sworn that; oh man this was so embarrassing. This whole time; it was a _guy_ , wait why did that matter? Not important, he had called this _guy_ pretty that had to be offensive he needed to apologize.  “What’s the matter?” Haku giggled. “I thought you said I was pretty.”

  “I mean ugh, you’re,” Kohta was scrambling for words. “You’re ugh; pretty cool yeah that’s what I meant. I’m so sorry, I had no idea and I wanted to kiss you earlier.” Haku blushed; he blushed in response. “Anyway, it didn’t happen so we’re good right?”

  “You are,” Haku stared at him as if he was trying to figure him out. “Strange.” He picked up the tray from his breakfast. “Kohta if you don’t mind, I’d appreciate if you didn’t linger here. My master and I, we have a big day planned.” He nodded as Haku left. Rockamaru rushed into the room jumping into his lap. “That puppy, it seemed really worried about you. It insisted on following me here; he stayed at the door for some time. Is he yours?”

  “Yeah, Rockamaru never leaves my side.” Kohta started petting Rockamaru’s thick grey and white fur. His white tipped tail wagged uncontrollably as he pranced around; he had to be happy to see he was okay. He’s a full bred husky though rather small for his breed. He had eccentric markings on him having a seal placed on him yet nobody knew why. He was a stray when Kohta found him. He insisted on making him his partner for life. Together they made a great team.

  “Arf,” Rockamaru curled up in his lap taking a small nap. Kohta could tell he hadn’t slept in awhile; he couldn’t not until he knew his best friend was okay. He really worried him; he’d feed his friend a treat later as an apology.

 “It was nice meeting you, Kohta,” Haku left the room; he had said something about a big day. Curiosity had set in; Kohta was determined to figure out what or better yet who he was dealing with here. He liked Haku but he could never be too careful.

“Shh,” Kohta snuck out of the bed; Rockamaru rushed to his side helping him by giving him his clothes. He slipped on his torn blue shirt that was ruined by the flames from his village. He slipped on his shorts and proceeded outside the room. Stealthily he wandered the halls using his sense of smell to track Haku. He stopped eavesdropping on his conversation with his master or at least that’s who he assumed it was.

  “It’s as I thought,” Haku began; Kohta leaned in to get a good look at him. He was standing there _unclothed_ but all he could see was his upper body. Haku’s skin appeared to be so smooth and delicate; he was radiating with, beauty? Kohta didn’t what else to call it. His chest so broad, his abs flowed nicely into a slender figure dressed for speed.  He blushed; he wondered who was stronger here.  Kohta lifted his shirt comparing his torso to Haku’s.

  He wasn’t bad; his body was more masculine mostly due to his happy trail that began at his lower belly button and made a perfect thin straight line of hair to his genitals. The rest of his torso was hairless like Haku’s. His chest he could tell it had to be sturdier than Haku’s was; he won that round. His abdomen was it more defined than his? He checked; they were all right. They faltered due to the fact he was out for a couple weeks. He’d train and get it back otherwise he would have won there too; they were pretty close in comparison. Now then speed wise, Kohta examined Haku’s frame closely damn it he was faster than him; not cool. He was part Inuzuka how could Haku be faster than him? He had to fix that as soon as possible. No way was he going to allow that.

  Kohta continued listening on them as they talked. “Master, he looks just like her.” Haku explained. “It’s as if he were her reflection; it has to be him.” He looked like a girl? Wait, that could only mean –They knew about his sister- That explains a lot. “Besides,” Kohta watched as Haku began getting dressed holding a pair of boxers in his hands. He tried to get a glimpse of his genitals to compare all guys did that right? Damn, he couldn’t see anything. “I can’t just abandon him, he needs me and we both know he’ll only get killed.”

“He isn’t our problem Haku,” He heard the man with a muffled mouth speak. “The boy will only get in the way. He’s just another mouth to feed a weak one at that. She may have requested that we look after him for her but it doesn’t mean. I’m wasting my time on some brat; she was a skilled Kunoichi. He's just some kid playing ninja.” He explained. “Turn him loose and move on, you shouldn’t have brought him here.”

“I suppose you’re right; he isn’t like her.” Haku frowned. “He is her brother though; there is no mistaking that and if she truly is,” He paused; that’s right his clan was massacred his sister; the monster probably killed her too.

  Kohta’s eyes started to water as he thought about it; he really cared for her. She always took care of him; supported his training and to think that she was dead. He couldn’t take it.

 “Kohta is alone now; he has no one to look after him except; maybe the Inuzuka clan but we can’t let him go to them. He knows our location. We’d have to kill him first; this is really the only option he has other than dying.”

  Why was their location important? These guys were _wanted_ men; criminals, murders even. It was too dangerous for him stay here; he needed to retreat and find that monster and kill it. He couldn’t stay. 

Kohta eased over to the door being quiet with his every step. He was almost there just a few –Holy shit- Senbon flew passed him nearly striking him; blood dripped from his cheek; that was close really fucking _close_. The needles hit the door being nailed there. He started shaking in fear daring to look at the person who threw them.

  “Going somewhere,” Haku smiled at him playfully. “My master and I, we talked it over your staying with us.” He turned around still shaken up by the needles that nearly _killed_ him. When did Haku get so fucking scary? “I hope you don’t plan running; I’ll catch you and I’ll kill you.” Kohta jumped okay so he wasn’t going to run from him that was for damn sure.

  “How did you know, I was-,”

  “Nothing gets passed Haku,” His master spoke. “He’s too smart for that; try all you want boy but you aren’t sneaking passed him. You’re his bitch from here on out boy.” He patted Haku’s shoulder. “He volunteered to keep you as his pet.” Pet, like hell, he was nobody’s pet. Boy, who the hell is he calling boy here? He’s not a boy well he is but, he had a fucking name and he’d better start using it. It was really starting to tick him off. “Now boy,” Kohta growled at him. “You’re clothes look like shit, what size do you wear?”

“Medium, Boxers not briefs,” He answered. “Anything else,”

  “Drop the attitude; don’t let your balls drop too soon boy,” He patted his head. “The last person you want to piss off is me got it?” He warned. “The name’s Zabuza Momochi, the Demon of the Mist.” He introduced; Demon, the same as monster; Kohta growled. This bastard killed his clan. “It wasn’t me boy,” He answered. “As I said,” He slammed his sword into the ground. “Drop your bitchy attitude before I chop that pretty little head of yours right off.” Try it, Kohta growled. “Haku, teach your bitch some manners.” He left the hideout.

  “That mother,” Haku pinched his ear before he could finish. “Hey let go off me.”

 “You will not speak harshly of Master Zabuza.” Haku warned; he released his ear. Kohta accepted the terms. It’s not like he had a choice here. Kohta took a seat on the couch; Rockamaru jumped into his lap resting up. “I guess there’s not much to explain is there,” He set his Anbu mask on the coffee table. “You heard everything.”

  “You knew my sister Hisami,” Kohta’s eyes wandered over to him; Haku let his marvelous dark hair collapse beautifully from the bun. Their big day must have been cancelled over him. Another thing he would have to apologize for.

  “Yes, the three of us; we’re rather close,” Haku took a seat next to him. Close? What did he mean by that? Kohta didn’t understand it one bit. “She rarely spoke of you so when I first saw you. I was a bit bemused by your presence.  You look so much like her, almost identical if I didn’t know any better I would think you two were twins. The only thing she _did_ say about you really was that. If anything were to happen to her. She would like for us to look after you. Not much else, so naturally,” Haku smiled at him. “I was curious and now I finally have a chance to meet with the brother that was always a mystery. You’re really handsome and well, you and Hisami have your differences, she’s more mature.” Kohta blushed; what the hell was that supposed to mean? He’s mature enough.

 “You are,” Haku laughed. “Strange.” Kohta arced back in the chair relaxing. Haku’s eyes they were staring at his torso, though it was clothed. What was he thinking? “Earlier, when you spied on us or at least tried to, you lifted your shirt. Why?” Oh great, he saw that too.

  “I was comparing bodies, all guys do it,” He answered. “Not to worry I didn’t see your dick or anything.”

  “Only because I didn’t let you; you were trying weren’t you?” He teased; his cheeks started to flush. “Comparing bodies huh?” Haku moved Rockamaru and sat on his lap tracing his skin; his body trembled at the touch he was making him so nervous. He wasn’t _used_ to this.  

“Well,” He brought his lips close to his ear. “I’ll give you a hand with that, my penis is,” Kohta jumped at the word and cowered pushing him away. He didn’t want to know his dick size. I mean sure, he tried to see it earlier but, no just no, this was just too weird.  “I was merely helping.” Haku rose to his feet. Rockamaru jumped back into Kohta’s lap taking a nap there.

  “I don’t want to know,” Kohta replied. “Let’s just change the subject.” Haku chuckled it was like he found his withdrawal from sexual tension adorable. The truth is he didn’t really know how to respond to it. Sure his Inuzuka instincts would get him through it. They had an act for this sort of thing; he wasn’t in touch with them yet.

“Here,” Zabuza returned tossing him a bag full of clothes and everything he could ever need to be hygienic. Kohta checked the materials; the clothes weren’t bad; boxers not briefs; descent deodorant and tasty body wash. Most of all, a toothbrush; his canines were important to him, he cleaned them often. He was all set. “That’s everything boy, now try not get on my damn nerves.” Kohta growled; boy this, boy that; it was really starting to piss him off. That’s it; he’d show just how much of a boy he was by whipping sword wielding no good demon’s ass.

“Quit calling me that,” Kohta tossed the bag on the floor. “I have a name it’s Kohta so fucking use it before I-,” Haku grabbed him by his shirt; so _fast_. He slammed his body into a glass picture frame so hard it punctured his shirt; the glass was now embedded in his back.

“You will respect Master Zabuza,” Haku took him by his throat choking him; he held three sharp Senbon to his jugular. “Or next time, I won’t hesitate.” He pushed him against the wall making the glass go deeper into his back. It hurt; he could feel his blood dripping from his back to the wood flooring underneath him.  “Understand?” Kohta nodded. “Go to your room. I will be there in a minute to tend to your wounds.” Haku released him; he growled at him. “If you are wise, you will do as I asked otherwise,” He held out his Senbon. “There are ways to make you submit. Run along Kohta,” He walked toward his room figuring it was best not to anger Haku.

  Kohta waited in his room; now that he knew had one.  He felt more comfortable if only Zabuza wasn’t such a pain in the ass. He could take him or at least he wanted to. Haku would never allow it though; he’s protective over him. It was as if he had no regard for his own life; only Zabuza’s life mattered to him. Didn’t he want more than that? What about dreams? A future, anything was better than to serve as a tool. Perhaps, he was getting too involved maybe he was just imagining it. There was just no way; Haku would be that _devoted_ to one person right?

  “Good, you obeyed,” Haku came into the room wearing a pink kimono that made him seem as if he were a woman. Kohta hated when he did that; it reminded him of the fact that he fell for it. Still he was gorgeous in that kimono. “Take off your shirt,” He commanded; Kohta shrugged taking off his shirt for him. “Face your back towards me; I need to have a look.” He turned around as Haku examined his back; the blood was still flowing strong. It was very sensitive; naturally, he was uncomfortable with his wounds being exposed to him. “It’s deeper than I thought, hold still,” Haku reached for Senbon needles. Kohta jumped remembering that _every_ fucking time, those damn needles entered the scene. Haku was usually trying to kill him; not this time.

  “Forget it,” Kohta screamed at him. “Get those needles away from me.”  Haku tried to grab him; he snapped at him with his canines. “I mean it, put them away right now.” He demanded. “I swear if you even think about using those on me; I won’t hold back.”

  “You’re overreacting,” Haku crossed his arms. “These needles _can_ be used for killing. They can _also_ be used for small surgeries like this one. I have no intention to kill you; I don’t like killing people.” He confessed. “I may say it but to be honest; I’m not sure I ever would. Not unless it’s for Master Zabuza.”

  “Like I’m _supposed_ to believe that,” Kohta retorted. “Every time you use those things I get hurt,” He showed him his cheek; it was still bleeding. “Forget it; you aren’t using them on me. I’d rather bleed to death than let you get the satisfaction of killing me.” Haku laughed.

   “Satisfaction, I get none of that from killing. It’s much more fun to torture you,” He smiled at him; Kohta blushed. “Now stop acting like a child.”

  “Bite me,” Kohta screamed. “I refuse to let you use those needles on me again. Hell no, fuck that, you put them away Haku.” Haku let out a sigh.

  “Such a child,” He shook his head. “Kohta, let me see your wounds otherwise, I will have no choice but to enforce the issue. I promise not to kill you.” He shook his head. “Very well then, I will have to treat your wound by force.” Haku jumped at him; Kohta moved making him tackle the bed. “Stop being such a child.” He yelled. “If you hate being called a boy then stop acting like it.”

  “Say whatever you want, I’m not letting you use thos-,” Haku grabbed him forcing him onto the ground with a heavy tackle. He applied weight to his chest forcing his back to the ground. Kohta screamed as blood seeped out of his wounds. It hurt; it fucking hurt, his blood was all over the floor. He couldn’t take it; he thought he was going to _die_. “Turn over,” He commanded; he shook his head more weight was applied tears poured from his eyes. “Kohta last chance,” He surrendered turning his back to him.

 “Damn your evil,” Kohta lied on his stomach as Haku sat on his lower back where there wasn’t any glass. “Taking advantage of my wounds like that,” He giggled.

   “Perhaps next time, you’ll listen.” Haku brought the needles close to his back. Kohta started trying to shake him off and make a break for it. He didn’t trust Haku one bit; those needles he hated them. “Stay still,” Haku twisted a piece of glass while it was in his back; he screamed loudly. He obeyed lying there as the glass was plucked from his back. “This would have been,” Haku removed another piece of sharp glass from him. “A lot easier; if you had just listened,”

  “Yeah well,” Kohta cringed as another piece was removed from his tender flesh, “Can you,” He bit his lip to numb the pain, “Really blame me?” He finished. “I’m all alone and have no one to look after me. I can’t just trust everyone, I need to be careful.” Kohta explained.

  “I suppose that would make sense,” Haku agreed taking another piece out. “I’m not your enemy though if I were, I wouldn’t have saved you.” He reminded him; he removed another shard of glass. “I’d like for us to be close, Kohta.” Close? That word again, what does that mean? Like friends, buddies, or was it, no way couldn’t be. “Your sister, she used to help me treat Master Zabuza’s wounds; she’s a or,” Haku’s tone shrouded in sorrow. “She was a very talented Kunoichi. Her knowledge of medicine and that unique water style medical Ninjutsu she was able to produce really came in handy. Tell me, can you do that?”

 “No, the Krameikeshi Clan is very gender specific,” Kohta explained. “It’s complicated but men were never trained to use that type of jutsu. Those who wanted to learn couldn’t because our clan’s special Ninjutsu has always been biased. The Ninjutsu women did and men did were totally different. Though equal in power; they trained us according to gender. My sister she’s a prodigy but me, I’m not so sure what I am anymore.”

 “Prodigy huh,” Haku removed the last piece of glass. “Do you think it’s possible that maybe it’s just wishful thinking; what if she survived would think it would be possible given what you said? It’s likely she may have,” Kohta pondered this for a moment; it was possible that she could still be alive but not likely. She would have fought that monster and even as strong as she were. It would have killed her; if she were alive he would seek her out and they’d pursue the monster together. Though, there was no guarantee that he’d find her better to assume she died than to get his hopes up. “All done, see you survived but with all that squirming,” Haku teased getting off his back.

  “What do you expect?” He rose to his feet. “You yanked shards of glass clean out of me that shit hurt.” Haku chuckled.

  “Your sister wouldn’t have complained nor squirmed.” Kohta blushed; was he trying to say his sister was more of a man than him. That’s an insult, “Now go wash up and I’ll prepare the bandages or do you think I intend to choke you with the bandages?” Haku replied playfully.

  “Now that you said it, yes I think you might.” He grabbed some clothes from the bag bought for him by Zabuza. “But I guess we’ll see.” Kohta left the hideout searching for the stream using his sense of smell to find it. He could easily escape and begin his search for the monster. However,

  Kohta removed his clothes stripping the damaged clothes from his body. He wanted to put that terrified boy to rest. His village was gone; home destroyed, he had nothing to cling to but this hideout. He could stay here get stronger and prepare himself for future events. Haku would help him maybe even Zabuza if he were lucky. 

 He started scrubbing his body clean of the smoke, the ash, and most of all the blood. The water of the stream it put that night behind him. For now, he just wanted to focus on his training. He dried his long brunette hair that draped to his shoulders so soft and full of luster. His chiseled body was gleaming in luminous lights of the full moon. He blue eyes stared there for awhile; it was quiet the screams were gone; the flames burned out, he was free for the time being. He covered up with a towel and returned to the hideout.

  Kohta took a glance at Haku as he sat there in his room with the bandages that night. The man who had saved his life; he could trust him. If not him, who else? “Okay, I’m all yours,” Haku’s cheeks turned a bright red as he stared him like he were trapped in a daze. “What I decided to get dressed in my room. It is my room now right?”

  “I suppose it is,” Haku traced the confines of his skin now clear off all the smoke. This was his first time seeing him clean. Though, it didn’t explain all the touching. “You truly are a handsome Shinobi,” He patted him on his shoulder. “I could live without your childish mannerisms though. Come let’s tend to those wounds.” Kohta sat there as he covered his wounds with medicinal herbs and finally bandaged them.

  “For the record,” He stood crossing his arms; his eyes locked on Haku’s. “The only reason you were able to pin me like that was because I let you.” Kohta teased. “If I wanted, I could have taken you.”

“Is that so,” Haku approached him. “Please don’t hold back on my account. By all means, try to defeat me but I doubt you could. I’m too advanced for you at your current level, you’d only lose.” He stated this as if it were a fact; he’d prove him wrong.

  Kohta went to slash him with his claws; Haku evaded them. He continued trying to strike him getting close but he was just too fast; He couldn’t get a clean hit. He tried to catch him off guard by tripping him but Haku jumped over his leg and caught his hand. He tried to overpower him but he grabbed his wrist holding it behind his back restraining him.

 “See, you aren’t ready to face me.” Haku smiled at him playfully.  He disappeared leaving a mere log in his wake. Kohta dropped from ceiling trying to catch him; Haku moved causing him strike the floor cracking it. “You missed.” Kohta jumped at him only to be tripped and forced to the ground being pinned by his wrists. “As I said, you aren’t ready.” He growled struggling to get free. “Resisting the enviable; you’re cute.” 

  “Cute,” Kohta forced his wrists free grabbing onto Haku’s firm hips trying to force him to get off him. “I’ll show you cute,” He gripped tighter. –So delectable - Those soft lips when did they? Haku took hold of his neck as their lips were conjoined in a tender kiss. His tongue slipped into his mouth tormenting his tongue sucking on it; fucking his mouth roughly. Kohta wasn’t sure how to react to this; should he stop it? No he couldn’t do that, those lips, he couldn’t stop tasting them.

 Haku grabbed hold of his lustrous brown hair gripping with both hands. Those lips were brushing against his harder; his tongue still pushing in and out of his mouth. Kohta reacted taking those beautiful dark strands of Haku’s hair into his bare hands. He bit Haku’s bottom lips teasing lightly; Kohta pushed his tongue into his mouth tasting every crevice.  His blood began to boil and just when he thought this couldn’t get any hotter. He felt a hand grasp his balls concealed by a white towel; the palm moved in circular motion on his sensitive balls. His thumb was running up and down the base of his shaft. Their lips still touching; that hand still…oh, yes…oh, yeah…don’t stop. His heart began beating loudly; his cheeks flushed as his dick beckoned his touch. It was getting hard…so hard. He couldn’t stand it; oh, he was…

  “H-H-H-a-Haku,” Kohta spoke his voice so faint; Haku’s breath poured into him and he tasted him that tongue fucking his mouth; that hand tormenting his heavy balls groping them; that palm pushing against them rubbing them; those fingers tempting his shaft. Oh, yes….more…don’t stop…please… keep going. Kohta arched back resting on the floor; his hips pushing against that hand; he felt trapped in a haze and he never wanted to leave it. More, more, he pushed harder against that hand. Haku’s lips were still on his and he wasn’t letting up; he had him begging for more.

  “Ugnnh,” Kohta plunged his balls into that hand demanding more. His heart breaking through his chest; his blood getting hot; sweat began dripping from his stream. Oh, Haku, more, yes, yes, hell, yes, Kohta’s canines emerged, his claws were scratching the wood floor leaving marks.  His eyes started drip with tears of ecstasy; his dick was so full…he could feel it pulsing...oh, so full…so..-Oh, what was- Kohta cringed as he felt a slick fluid drip from the tip of him. He was still so full…he wanted to…no had to…more, more, he needed more. 

 “H-Haku,” Kohta begged thrusting harder; he wanted to cum; he needed to cum but he wasn’t. It wasn’t fair, he needed this damn it. He could feel his muscles constricting; tightening; he was losing his grip on his surroundings. Everything so hazy but he still wasn’t –Damn, this was torture- That hand; it needed to find his shaft, stroke it, jerk it, it needed to make him cum. He desired it more than anything; he was on the verge of doing it himself if he had to. Please Haku, end it, he wanted him to do it damn near begging him to.

  “Ugnnnh, Haku,” His head arched back nearly spinning; his body could hardly sit still; he wanted this so badly. The towel, it was in the way; Haku wanted to touch his dick; he wanted him to feel it bare and exposed no fabricated walls. He needed that hand to feel him; all of him. That hand needed to find his shaft, stroke it, till he violently hit his climax. Kohta had pleasured himself before but never in his life had he wanted to experience his release this desperately.  He had to have it, Kohta grabbed hold of the towel taking it off; he then took Haku’s torturous hand to his exposed balls. The hand retreated as Haku broke their kiss.

“Touch me,” Kohta voice was shrouded in desperation; Haku cheeks reddened as if he had no idea what he was doing just now. 

 “Kohta, I,” Haku placed his finger tips to his own lips. “I have to go,” Before he could get out another word. Haku rushed out of the room; Kohta covered up and chased him but he was gone. This made no sense. What just happened? Why did Haku kiss and touch him like that? This had to be a dream; no it wasn’t a dream. What the hell was going on here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End Note: I really hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. I know it’s a tad lengthy; my apologies got a little carried away with the Yaoi bits. Anyway, feel free to comment or review. Thanks for reading, -Kiba Blackfire


	3. Uncertainty

 

It had been weeks since Kohta’s eyes had last seen Haku. His mind was cluttered in regard to the kiss and that touch. He demanded to know _why_ Haku did it. He wanted to understand, that kiss, he _enjoyed_ it, his touch, he _longed_ for it. Trouble was, he was unsure about so many things, there was a side of him that repelled these thoughts.

That side interfered with his thoughts; he didn’t want to like that kiss or long for the touch; but he did. Kohta couldn’t escape it; he needed to know why Haku did it and more importantly he needed to understand his own feelings on the matter.

Kohta finished cleaning their hideout; it was his turn to do it. He left to confront Haku who had been avoiding him. Did he feel guilty for touching him? If so, Haku had no reason to; Kohta wanted every bit of it down to his core. Haku had nothing to be afraid of; he could have _stopped_ him that night but chose not to. It was his decision, he made it; there were no regrets.  He’d tell him that; if he cared to speak with him that is.

“There you are,” Master Zabuza dropped down from a tree. That’s right, he had been training with Zabuza a lot lately. He didn’t know when it happened but he and Zabuza had came to an understanding. “Boy, you’re late.” Sort of, “Now then,” He rested his executioner’s blade on his shoulder. “Let’s get started,” He swung his sword at him; Kohta pulled out a kunai and blocked his brutal attack. He was so heavy handed it pushed him back. “Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu.” Kohta started performing hand signs to counter the dragon emerging from the water intending to strike him.

“Ice Style: Ice Breath Jutsu.” Kohta used his ice cold breath on the dragon. He increased his chakra output to match that and even overwhelm the dragon. As result it froze in its tracks.  He began panting having wasted so much of his chakra already. He noticed the blade coming towards him; he jumped out of the way throwing kunai at him. Zabuza deflected them; “Here it goes,” Kohta struck the ice dragon with a brutal fang over fang creating shards of ice. He fired them at Zabuza the second he stopped spinning.  Again; they were deflected.  “Damn it,”

The air around him became thick; this was his Hidden Mist Jutsu. Zabuza was going to try his silent killing technique on him which means. Kohta closed his eyes using chakra to increase his sense of smell; his claws emerged and fangs appeared. He waited for his attack and had his counterstrike ready to go. He had the smell Zabuza’s sweat edged into his brain; this would never work. For this reason, Zabuza liked to train with him. Kohta put his silent killing to the test.

The blade crashed down; Kohta picked up on it using a substitution to evade it.  “Rockamaru, let’s go,” Kohta called out tossing a food pill into the air.

“Arf,” Rockamaru ate the pill and spiraled into the air. His fur thickened becoming sharp like Senbon. He fired his fur at Zabuza acting as razor sharp needles when combined with his wind style chakra nature. Zabuza spun his sword deflecting every needle that came his way. 

Kohta got an all fours and caught him with a vigorous atta-A clone!?-  Zabuza backhanded him knocking him into the water. He immediately swam up for air, “Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu,” Kohta found himself trapped in strong sphere of water that slowly depleted his chakra. “You still got a long way to-,” Rockamaru buried his sharp fangs into Zabuza's arm; it was the one that held Kohta in the water prison; he was trying to free him. “You’re a feisty little fucker aren’t you?” Zabuza grabbed him by his fur holding the pup by it. Rockamaru growled struggling to get free. “Cute for a dog,” He dropped him and freed Kohta. “That’s enough for now,”

“For now,” Kohta agreed; he was determined to defeat Zabuza in a sparring match. Slowly but surely he could feel himself getting closer to that goal. He took a seat in the grass resting to recover his chakra.  His blue long sleeve shirt was soaked thanks to the water; his black ninja pants too. He took off his shirt wringing out the water as he rested. Even now, Kohta thought of Haku. That kiss, it made no sense why do it? Kohta felt like he missed something that night or better yet he missed Haku.

“You seem distracted boy,” Zabuza sat beside him stabbing his sword in the ground. “Look not that it’s my business but you and Haku, did something didn’t you?” He asked as he pet Rockamaru it was as if he had taken a sudden liking to his furry companion. Rockamaru didn’t argue with the attention either. He rolled on his belly letting Zabuza pet him.

“I ugh,” Kohta’s cheeks reddened; he couldn’t bring himself to say it. He couldn’t drag Zabuza into this; it would complicate things. He wasn't even sure what he was dragging him into. So, he said nothing; he wouldn’t speak of it.

“Haku, he’s well,” Zabuza patted his shoulder. “Don’t think I’m going soft on you or anything but you and Haku need to have a talk. I’ll trade bath times with you, that way you’ll run into him. In exchange,” He scrubbed Rockamaru belly. “This fucker stays with me while you’re gone. Feisty bastard,” Rockamaru barked; Kohta understood that bark. He had taken a liking to Zabuza too; strange but if that’s what his furry friend wants. He’d allow it.

“I appreciate it,” Kohta went to leave but his sister stayed in his mind. “You and my sister were close too right? Haku told me, so ugh, what does that mean exactly?” Zabuza laughed as if it were a funny joke.

“Trust me boy, you don’t want to know.” He replied. “Your sister, we were close indeed. Just leave it as that.” Kohta wasn’t sure what that meant but he had the feeling it was, _sexual_ maybe? No way, his sister would never, or would she? Damn it, so confusing.  He decided to leave it alone and just focus on Haku.

Kohta knew a mere run in wasn’t going to cut it; this conversation it wouldn’t be that easy to explain. He arrived at the stream early hiding in the trees. His eyes were immediately drawn to the gorgeous beauty that bathed before him. He couldn’t look away though he knew he shouldn’t stare. He couldn’t bring himself to stop; Haku was just so _breathtaking_ ,

That long dark hair remained drenched in the cool spring water. The droplets of water poured down his soft skin tracing down his soaked chest so delicate but at the same time _embracing_. Those toned abs and his- He could finally see it- Kohta snickered ready for the final comparison. He loosened his pants and stared at his dick comparing his to Haku’s. Yes, his dick was bigger thank you Inuzuka blood line. Kohta smiled feeling really good about this.

“Strange as usual,” Haku teased. “I thought you said you didn’t want to know.” He reminded him. “So are you satisfied Kohta?” How did he know he was here; he was being so sneaky. “You really should stop trying to spy on me. It will never work the way you want it to. I’m too advanced for you.” Haku once again stated this as if it were a fact. “Now what is it you wish to know?”

“The kiss,” Kohta came out of hiding landing outside the stream. Haku immediately went for his towel to escape the conversation. He wouldn’t allow it; Kohta snatched his towel taking it captive. If Haku wanted to run; he’d run naked. He needed some answers and wasn’t leaving until he got them. “That touch; why?” He asked. “It doesn’t make any sense to me, why’d you run from me and why are you avoiding me? You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Of course you’d say that,” Haku replied. “You are a virgin Kohta, you haven’t been touched by anyone before and I-,” Kohta blushed; how did he know that? The touching when they first met. It really _was_ a test. “It wasn’t you I was,”

Kohta understood now; _close_. Haku dated his sister; they were once a couple. It explained everything; why Haku saved him and why he _kissed_ him. He kept envisioning her because they looked alike. Not that he was fond of the idea that Haku and Zabuza both dated or rather _shared_ his sister. There was nothing he could do about it now.

“You weren’t kissing me?” Kohta asked him just to be sure he was right.

“At first no,” Haku explained. “I was envisioning your sister but then,” His cheeks reddened. “I saw that it was you and still I couldn’t stop myself. You had a grip on me and it made feel things I never thought I’d feel again.” Kohta stared at his bare hands; he _touched_ Haku’s hips that started the whole thing; it was _his_ fault. “I didn’t know what was happening; when I realized what I was doing. Next thing I knew you were,”

“Naked,” Kohta answered for him. “Yeah, I’m really sorry about that.” Kohta jumped hitting a sudden realization here. His touch had _aroused_ Haku; his touch not his sister’s but his as in a male aroused him. Though Haku had done the same to him, so…

“Do you like me?” Kohta asked him; Haku jumped at the question as if he were afraid to answer. “I’m not here to judge, it’s just if you do well,” Kohta forced a swallow; he panicked he couldn’t say it.  He couldn’t bring himself to admit that he was interested in a fellow male.

The Inuzuka Clan or rather, Granny Tsume had given both him and his uncle Kiba a lecture about same sex relationships. How it endangered their Clan; the reproduction of Clan members has and always will be a _must_.

As men of the Clan, they were to breed as if they were dogs in order to maintain a number balance between the dogs and the owners. If the number of dogs outnumbered the humans to train them; some of the dogs weren’t getting trained properly there was no avoiding it. Some would fall behind so they had to keep the number even no matter what. It was up to them to maintain that balance so they weren’t allowed to enter relationships with other men.

Kohta like it or not is a part of the Inuzuka Clan. He had accepted their customs and his responsibilities. It was the only way Granny Tsume would agree to train a half blood like him. Even her own son was forced to agree to the terms before getting trained. They both shrugged it off back then seeing it as some sort of joke. Never did Kohta imagine he’d be put in a situation like this. If Haku really liked him like he thought; he wouldn’t know what to do. Already he was confused but to add this to the mix; it was just too much. Sex was one thing but an _actual_ relationship.  

“Yes, I suppose I do,” Haku answered. “You remind of me your sister and I truly cared for her. If she were truly dead then you’re the only person left. I can cling to in such a way; I know this be hard for you but please. Give me a chance Kohta; I’d like to be closer to you. I won’t push you away anymore but you have to say that you will try to understand my feelings and,” He brought his lips closer to his. “Be with me, I promise not to harm you. So what are you going to do?” Kohta felt Haku’s hand stroke his hair still wet from his training with Zabuza.

Kohta didn’t know what to say; Haku just confessed that he had feelings for him and yet he didn’t know what to say. Kohta wasn’t ready for this; to be with a guy lose yet another part of his family in the process. He was scared of this confession; he wanted to accept it but at the same time there was side of him that rejected it. He was stuck in the middle trying push the decision one way or another but it wouldn’t budge; he panicked.

“I’m flattered really,” Kohta stepped away from Haku. “There are so many things, I’m uncertain about. My feelings, that kiss, I enjoyed it but at same time. I wish I could explain but I shouldn’t have liked it and the truth is my sister. I can’t be like her; I may resemble her but our lives aren’t the same. I’m not ready and I’m scared, terrified.  I just,” He started to feel an intense pain in his chest. Kohta didn’t want to say it; he didn’t want to hurt Haku. Kohta just didn’t know what he was doing or how this worked or anything really this was new to him. “I can’t do this, forgive me.”

“Can’t or are you just afraid?” Haku asked him. “It’s okay to be scared. I’m not blind you and your sister are different. I’m aware of that in some ways, I find you more appealing. Like for example, I never had to look after your sister like I had to do for you. She never truly needed me but you do, it’s written on your face. In your eyes, you can’t be without me yet you fight it why is that?”  He went to touch him but Kohta took his hand holding him by the wrist.

“I wish I could explain it you, it’s a Clan thing. I’m using their abilities; I have to respect their wishes. I’m sorry, truly. I can’t be that person Haku, this connection you want. As much as I want it, I made a promise; I can’t break it.” Kohta hated that he had to say this; Haku took care for him. He was alive right now because of Haku. This wasn’t right; he knew it but what choice did he have?

“I understand,” Haku snatched the towel from him. “I must go.” Kohta noticed tears dripping from Haku’s eyes.  These tears; he had caused them. It was his fault, as he watched Haku leave that night. It was as if his heart were being ripped from his chest. Kohta didn’t want to hurt him or turn him down. He just had to,

“Haku,” Kohta clinched his chest. It hurt so much; he could feel tears dripping from his eyes from the pain. He wasn’t his sister; he could never be her. He wanted to be her, to be able to treat Haku the way she did, to be able to earn that confession. He just didn’t know how; this was new to him and nothing scared him more.


	4. Bleeding Hearts

    Several months had passed; Kohta spent his days focusing on his training but like always. Haku remained in the back of his mind; the sorrow from that night ate away at his heart. The scars left there still tender; ripping at the seams. Why did letting Haku leave that night hurt so much?

    Even after months of never seeing his face, of never hearing his voice; Kohta still had his scent. It was carved into his nose like a sweet perfume. Haku’s scent was there, always there, he knew better but Kohta adhered to that scent. It was the only reminder he had, like a fool, he clung to it. That scent made him cry at night, it made his chest hurt, he refused to let go of it. Kohta knew if he did, Haku would be gone from his thoughts, erased. If he were granted one selfish act, it would be to see Haku again.

   The bridge leading him to Haku had long since been broken that night. Haku wanted nothing to do with him, rightfully so. But would it be so wrong to least make one makeshift bridge if only for an instant? Long enough for him to get a mere glimpse of Haku’s face; he would give anything to see a smile form on those sweet lips once more. He’d even settle for a quiet whisper in the mist. If the voice belonged to Haku, Kohta knew the pain would fade at faint sound of it. Just one more time, let him be there standing across from Haku just for a moment. What would he say to him? No, Kohta didn’t need words; he just needed to see Haku again that’s it.  

  As time passed, Kohta had gotten stronger. He was now thirteen years old; most would be Genin by now. Kohta was but a rogue ninja now, already he could tell…he was strong for his age. He dressed in long sleeved blue shirt and black ninja pants. He was armed with a ninja weapon cache on his upper left thigh. He also carried a small tool bag over his right back pocket.  His brunette hair that reached his shoulder blades brushed back with the gust of the misted wind. His blue eyes traced the air for Master Zabuza. Silent killing, Kohta figured; Zabuza’s go to for a quick match. Though, he wasn’t that easy to defeat. Kohta enhanced his sense of smell to track him. –There,-

  Kohta flashed three fingers at Rockamaru; the ninja hound standing next to him. The pup had gotten bigger over the few months. Kohta used a secret sealing jutsu to keep him at the size of a puppy. It weakened him but allowed Rockamaru to stay travel size. This jutsu, he had been taught to him by his father; he was once an expert in sealing jutsu. The small grey and white furred pup acknowledged Kohta’s signal. He rushed into the mist; Kohta’s lips formed a sharp smirk. He pulled out a kunai ready to defend.

  “Gotcha,” Zabuza slammed his sword down, Kohta blocked the attack using the Kunai. He trembled being a bit overwhelmed by the shear strength behind Zabuza’s attack. “Not bad, you’ve grown stronger,” He pointed out; Kohta smirked. Strength wise he stood no chance against Zabuza but he had back up. Rockamaru struck Zabuza off balance with mighty fang over fang; direct hit.  Kohta jumped forward preparing to slash him with the kunai. He struck hitting a water clone, Zabuza was somewhere close by.  

  “Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu,” Kohta thickened the mist further hoping to use it as way to weaken Zabuza. Yes he’s master of using sound to track people, Zabuza didn’t need to see his opponent to kill them. Kohta was the exact same except he preferred the sense of smell. This fight would be measured by who was better at silent killing. Him or Zabuza, Scent vs. Sound. Kohta wasn’t foolish to dismiss the fact Zabuza had more experience in this field so, he had to level playing field. He flashed two fingers to his companion; method two.

   Rockamaru snatched the bag on Kohta’s back pocket filled with traps. The pup rushed into the mist setting up the traps; Kohta sent a water clone to help him. Zabuza would catch onto this; he needed to lure him away from his strategy. Something big, Kohta began forming hand signs at rapid speeds. He had been practicing this jutsu. He wasn’t sure he could pull it off but he had to try. “Water Style,” Kohta charged his chakra. “Water Dragon Jutsu,” A giant dragon forged of water emerged from the water behind him. He locked onto Zabuza’s scent as he came for Rockamaru. “There,” The dragon lashed forward prepared to hit Zabuza.

  “Impressive,” Zabuza blocked the attack with his Executioner's blade. Kohta charged at him striking at him wildly with his Kunai refusing to let up. His master blocked each attack, he evaded a few others. Kohta tried to catch him off guard by tripping him but he jumped over it. Kohta tossed the Kunai striking a wire cutting it.  Several rocks emerged above him, great job Rockamaru. He avoided the mounds of earth as they crashed into the ground below. “Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu,” Kohta blocked having no choice but endure the attack. The water dragon pushed him back, Zabuza went to cut through it and hit him.  He had to be fast, Kohta performed hand signs.

  “Ice Style: Ice Breath Jutsu,” He unleashed cold air from his mouth. Kohta added extra chakra matching up with Zabuza’s dragon freezing it with him inside.  Kohta panted wasting a ton of chakra just to save his skin; the ice started to break. Soon, Zabuza would break free. “Rockamaru now,” The puppy barked placing paper bombs on the ice. Kohta swiftly grabbed his friend jumping out of the way as the paper went off. The explosion sent Zabuza tumbling back, did he get him?

  Kohta rested against a tree his body drenched in ice cold water. His entire body was shivering he relied on the heat of his breath to stay warm. He took a risk using ice breath Ninjutsu when he was that close to the attack. He could have been frozen along with it, he got lucky.  His chakra wouldn’t hold out much longer. Water Style Water Dragon Jutsu was still a big jutsu; a Genin or at least a thirteen year old shouldn’t be able to wield jutsu like that. That topped with, Hidden Mist jutsu, Water Clone Jutsu, and his Ice Breath Jutsu. He exhausted too much chakra. He needed to conserve his energy. Traps, Rockamaru set traps; he’d use those for now.

  “Heh,” Zabuza shrugged off the attack. “Smart move boy,” Kohta tried to force his near frozen body to move. He couldn’t stay still for long or Zabuza would hear his breath, his heart beat, it was too risky to stay put. Kohta noticed three water clones appear in front of him; Zabuza found him.  Kohta eluded their attacks using his Inuzuka claws to climb up a tree.  He reached into his bag grabbing three paper bombs. Kohta latched them onto the back of the clones; the explosion took them out.  “There,” Zabuza slammed his sword down, Kohta jumped back dodging barely. He threw tiny ninja stars which only deflected by Zabuza’s sword.

  The deflected stars struck another trap; several Kunai flew at Zabuza from the left side. He deflected them charging at Kohta. “Ragh,” Zabuza prepared to chop his head off; Kohta ducked causing him to slice down a tree instead. Kohta rested on all fours charging back at him with a fang over fang.  The attack barely missed as Zabuza swayed out its range. “You almost had me boy,” Kohta panted as Rockamaru got next to him.

  “I’m not done yet,” Kohta ate a food pill to boost his chakra then tossed one to Rockamaru. This was another jutsu he had been working on. It wasn’t easy to learn since there was no one from the Inuzuka clan to teach it to him. He had to teach himself relying on the Inuzuka instincts. “Man Beast Transformation,” Rockamaru transformed into a Kohta clone. They both entered animal state drawing both their sharp claws and canines. “Rockamaru, let’s end this,” Together they struck at Zabuza who was no longer fast enough to evade their attacks. He had no choice but to defend against them, his sword served as his only shield. Kohta tried to get passed his guard but it was no good. “We have to strike harder,” Kohta acknowledged; Zabuza took advantage of the pause.

  Rockamaru charged keeping him busy, the speed difference made it difficult for even Zabuza to get close to Kohta. “Alright,” Kohta panted as he prepared a water dragon jutsu but he hid it inside the water this time as a sneak attack. Now, he added wind chakra to his claws sharpening them. “Ready,” He slammed his palms together. “Spiked Fang over Fang,” He unleashed cold air from his breath as he spun in a cyclone around Zabuza. Rockamaru joined him using a standard fang over fang. Zabuza’s eyes watched them carefully as they spun around him bracing for their collaboration attack. Tiny ice shards were flying off the tunnel striking at Zabuza as Kohta spun.  Rockmaru fired his fur like sharp spike no longer in man beast form.  Zabuza continued to defend against their attack.

  Now, Kohta jumped into the air as Rockmaru shrunk the circle around Zabuza; he had no room to evade. He could only defend; hopefully this attack would be enough. “Water Dragon Fang over Fang Combo,” The water dragon emerged behind Kohta cloaking his body the wind nature. The water creating the dragon mixed with the wind cloaking Kohta. The result caused the dragon to freeze. Kohta was now cloaked by an ice dragon which was mixed into his chakra flow. Kohta spun creating a massive fang over fang using the shroud of the dragon.  Kohta spun downward striking with nearly all the chakra he had left. This was it, his final attack. “Gotcha,” Kohta struck against Zabuza only to meet resistance.

  “Water Style: Water Vortex Jutsu,” Zabuza countered striking Kohta with a jutsu of his own. This jutsu; it was a new one. Kohta tried to overwhelm it but its power was…pushing him back. “Face it boy, you don’t’ have the chakra,” He’s right; Kohta knew he was running on reserves and soon they’d be out. His body wasn’t made to unleash jutsu of this caliber; Kohta wasn’t ready. The Dragon shattered into tiny shards; the fang over fang was washed away by the water. Which left Kohta to face the jutsu unprotected; the impact knocked him into several trees. 

  Kohta laid there drenched in water, Rockamaru tumbled being struck as well. He shook the water out of his fur only getting hit by a tiny bit of the attack. Kohta was successful in weakening the jutsu in order to protect his friend but he was nearly depleted of all chakra. He panted trying to catch his breath unable to move. Master Zabuza had defeated him yet again.

  “You’re learning,” Zabuza held his hand out to him. Kohta coughed spitting out a bunch of water nearly drowning. “You picked up some water style Ninjutsu from me,” Kohta took his hand as he helped him up. Yeah, he had trained with Zabuza for months examined his every move; every hand sign, Kohta watched them. Eventually he was able to learn Hidden Mist Jutsu, Water Clone Jutsu, and even Water Style Water Dragon Jutsu. He owed it to Zabuza’s training. Still, Kohta wasn’t good enough to beat him, he was getting closer.

  “Just wait,” Kohta’s lips formed a confident smirk. “I’ll catch up to you,” He forced himself to stand up. He removed his shirt wringing the water out of it. “That was a new jutsu wasn’t it?” He pointed out. Zabuza patted his head as if he were a puppy. “Quit that,” Kohta swatted his hand. “I’m not a dog.” Rockamaru barked at him eager for attention.

  “Heh, you’re damn right it was,” Zabuza smirked as he rubbed Rockamaru’s belly. “You’re not the only one learning new things Kohta,” Kohta, he blushed. That was the first time Zabuza ever called him by his name, he usually referred to him as boy or kid. It meant; Kohta was growing on him a bit.

  “You catch on quick, I think you and Haku need to,” Haku…the moment the name was said. Kohta’s chest started to hurt; he wasn’t ready to hear that name. The wounds were still fresh, his heart still bled for him.  “I’m just thinking that if you two fought, it’d make for a great match. I doubt you’d win but you at least stand a chance. It wouldn’t bore me,” Kohta never wanted to fight against Haku not seriously. He’d never hurt him yet that night, he…he…did hurt him. He’d never forgive himself for that.

  “I guess it would,” Kohta slipped his shirt back on. Rockamaru sat next to him hoping to counsel him but…Haku. That name, it hurt. He tried to fight his sorrow but Zabuza must have seen through it.

  “I guess you and Haku haven’t worked out your differences yet,” Zabuza spoke being blunt. He jammed his sword in the grass. Kohta didn’t answer, what could he say? It was his fault, Haku was upset at him; Kohta was to blame. If Zabuza knew that he hurt Haku; he’d kill him. “You are supposed to be his bitch well,” He held his hand offering Kohta some Ryo. He was handing him some of his funds but why? This was too soft even for Zabuza. “A bitch runs errands,” He explained. “Get yourself something.”

   “Zabuza I,” Kohta tried to refuse but he knew. Haku was in town right now running errands for Zabuza. Kohta wasn’t allowed to enter towns because they had to keep a close eye on him. This was how Haku managed to avoid him for months. This Ryo, it was the makeshift bridge to Haku. But why would Zabuza help him?   

   “Haku asked me to kill you,” Zabuza explained. “The only reason I haven’t done so is because you make for a good sparring partner and,” He motioned toward Rockamaru. ”I’ve grown fond of your dog,” Kohta chuckled what started as a bite on the arm turned into a friendship. It was funny how that worked. “Fix things with Haku before I change my mind.” He dropped the Ryo in Kohta’s hands.

  “Understood,” Kohta whistled a way to call Rockamaru to his side. Zabuza soon scolded him for it. No fair, Rockamaru would be great help in finding Haku. There was sense arguing over it; Zabuza wanted quality time with Rockamaru. Kohta could at least grant him that much. Rockamaru barked wagging his tail standing next to Zabuza. Even he wanted this. “Quit trying to steal my best friend,” He scolded Zabuza. “He’s my best friend not yours,”

  “Fuck off boy,” Zabuza patted Rockamaru on the head. “Fetch boy,” He threw his sword like it were a stick. Clearly it wasn’t but he treated it like one. Rockamaru darted into the woods following the sword; he barked letting Zabuza know he found it. He was too small carry the sword. “Good little bastard,” Zabuza walked off to retrieve the sword. Kohta let out sigh leaving them to their game while he headed towards town.              

  The second he arrived in town; Kohta heightened his senses using them to trail Haku’s scent. He stumbled across a jewelry shop; a necklace there had caught his eye. It was the answer he was looking for. No, it was what he wanted. He picked up the necklace; it wasn’t much but black string holding a metal crest that formed Japanese symbol for forgiveness. He wanted to apologize to him; there was no denying that.

  “I’ll take one,” He purchased the necklace putting it around his neck using the mirror to see what it looked like on him; it suited him. It wasn’t long after, his nose picked up on the scent that he clung to this whole time.

  It was there in the street of the busy town shrouded in traffic; his nose picked up on Haku’s scent.  “Haku,” His eyes caught him as he was trying to escape. Kohta chased after him refusing to stop. No doubt Haku wanted nothing to do with him but he wasn’t ready to let this go. He didn’t know what it was but he longed for this; the pain as he chased him it was fading; the closer he got the less pain he felt.

  “There you are,” Kohta appeared beside him; Haku jumped not expecting to see him. “I guess,” He started panting. “Sneaking up on you _is_ possible after all.” He smirked; Haku shook his head and went to leave but he grabbed his arm. “Don’t go, please, I need to talk to you.”

  “I have nothing more to say,” Haku jerked his arm free. “You have chosen your clan over me. There’s nothing more for you to say Kohta.” Kohta stood in front of him blocking him; he couldn’t let him go, he _loves_ him. Kohta felt his heart race at this realization; that’s why it hurt. He had fallen in love with Haku. He loves him; a fellow male yes but it changed nothing. “I must-,” Kohta grabbed Haku forcing him to the ground pinning him by his wrists forcing him to hear it; his confession.

  “It was a mistake,” Kohta admitted. “I can’t explain it, my Clan’s customs they got in the way but not anymore. I don’t care Haku; I’ll do whatever it takes. Show me; teach me, I can’t be without you. You said it yourself and your right, Haku.”  He could feel tears dripping from his eyes. His heart was racing; his body was shaking; still he forced the words. “I have never done this; I don’t know how but please don’t push me away. I want this Haku, I want you. Such a fool, I was to let myself think for a second that I didn’t love you because damn it, I do. There are many things I have to apologize for but this isn’t one of them.”  Try as he might; he could not stop his tears; he was scared of the pain of losing Haku again.

  “Please forgive me for pushing you away, I was scared but I had fallen for the guy that took care of me. The person who saved my life and gave me a new one; I love him; I love you, Haku. I’ll say it every day for the rest of my life if that’s what it takes.” He threw his body at Haku longing to be embraced; he had said it and everyone in the street had heard his words; his confession.  

  “Kohta, you,” Haku removed him from his body. “You’re drawing attention to us.” He chuckled.  “Is this truly how you feel?” He nodded. “I will forgive you, you have earned it.” Haku wiped the tears from his eyes. “So tell me, what is it you intend to do?”

  “First, I want to spend all day with you at my side. After that, I’m not sure the rest I’m still trying to figure it out. So ugh, let’s be friends for now and I’ll try to figure out the intimacy as we go. If that’s okay with you,” He answered. “I mean I pretty much have a grasp on it but there’s a lot I don’t know about so,”

  “Very well, I accept your intentions given that you try.” Haku smiled at him. “After all, it’s going to be hard to keep my hands off you after a confession like that.” Kohta blushed; Haku laughed. “You are cute when you’re nervous.” He took Haku’s hand making him nervous.

  “Let’s just hang around town for a bit,”

  As they wandered the town together; Kohta told him everything about the Inuzuka Clan customs keeping their secrets well, secret. He at least wanted him to understand why it was so hard at first for him accept his feelings. Haku deserved to know. He told him about his mother Hana Inuzuka how he hadn’t seen in her in four or five years. He had chosen to his father’s clan as his rightful home. That way he’d be closer to his sister; his mother understood and didn’t argue. She just wanted him to be happy.

  Haku had in return told him about his hardships as a child. Why he was so close to Zabuza, it made sense. Kohta felt the need to embrace him as he told him about the pain he had faced. He wished he could have been there done something so Haku didn’t have go through that. He is here with him now and that’s all he cared about now.

  The lights of the town were fading one by one. The town was entering a slumber; Haku watched the lights with him from a tree limb; they sat there watching them together. “The monster that slaughtered your Clan,” Haku placed his hand on Kohta’s. “You intend to pursue it, don’t you?”

  Kohta pondered this; he hadn’t thought of that night since the kiss. Though, he couldn’t deny the fact that he intended to confront that monster. He couldn’t just ignore it after it killed his father and sister. It wasn’t in him to be that forgiving. “I have to,” He answered. “So yes, eventually I intend to fight it. I’m just not sure, what to do when I do fight it.”

  “Still you may need to kill him,” Haku pointed out. “I’m only saying this because if he were strong enough to kill a Clan. Odds are he’ll try to kill you so to protect yourself you might have no choice but to kill him.” Kohta gave this a moment thought; Haku had a point; there was no avoiding it if they fought it’d be to the death. Kill or be killed; those were his choices.

  “To take a life,” Kohta trembled at the thought. “I’m not sure I could do that.” Haku placed his hand on his shoulder.

  “Still you may have to,” Haku added. “If it comes to that Kohta; you should be prepared.” Prepared? What did Haku mean by that? “You have gotten stronger and more mature.” Haku smiled playfully. “Thirteen now, I believe.”

  “Yeah, you missed my birthday. It was a blast there was cake and ramen,” Kohta boasted though actually it was just another day. “I enjoyed it,” Haku laughed.

  “I remember no such-,” Kohta broke his words; his lips rasped with Haku’s. This kiss; he wanted to do it for so long. There was nothing aggressive about the way he kissed him. Kohta wanted to be gentle; his desire was to linger in this moment just for a little while. Wait, he pulled away from him. He wasn’t sure if this was even allowed. Did Haku want him to do that?

  “Kohta,” Haku’s finger tip touched his lips; Kohta blushed slightly guilty for doing it. This took Haku by surprise and well he was startled; Kohta could sense it.

  “It doesn’t matter,” Kohta ran his fingers through Haku’s gorgeous dark hair. He brushed it back staring into those hazed eyes of his. Haku was still entrapped in the kiss from before unable to respond. “The entire time, I thought only of you.” He confessed; not that he owed him anymore of those. Kohta just wanted to be honest with himself and with his feelings toward Haku. He had no reason to hide them. “I never want to hurt you again.” He rested his hand on Haku’s neck. “Can I ugh,” Kohta’s cheeks formed a light blush, “Kiss you again?” Haku chuckled.

  “Now he asks,” Haku nodded at him; he half smiled. Kohta really couldn’t describe their kiss into words. Whenever he kissed Haku; he felt relief, a sense of belonging, most of all, he knew now. They were never friends; their bond was deeper than that. They were lovers.

  Haku separated their lips; taking his hand. “Are you sure?” He asked. “You aren’t just trying to please me? Kohta I don’t want to-,” He placed his finger on his lips; he knew what he was going to say already. He didn’t want to force this on him but he wasn’t; Kohta wanted this just as much as him.

  “I’m yours and I know I could never fully have you. There’s a side of you that will always belong to Zabuza. I get that but whatever else you can give me. I’ll take it, that’s all I could ever want for my birthday. No cake, no nothing, just a piece of you. Will you accept this?” Kohta asked. “Be my boyfriend.” Haku blushed. “We are boyfriends now aren’t we? I mean we kissed three times now; you kind of sort of touched my dick. Which by the way, I liked that.” Haku laughed.

  “Careful such accusations could get you dumped.” Haku teased.

  “Are you serious? That’s all it takes.” Kohta panicked, Haku nodded. “Damn I’d better be careful. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I got dumped on the first date?”

  “A single one,” He answered. “You are quirky, a bit reckless; easy on the eyes.” Haku ran his finger down Kohta’s neck; his touch so tender. “I suppose I could accept you as my boyfriend. If you promise to behave that is.” Now Haku; Kohta raised his brows at him. He was asking for too much behaving; Kohta has always been more of the naughty type. “I have but one condition,” He raised one finger. He could pretty much guess the condition; it was obvious. “Zabuza mustn’t know.” Figured as much; if he did know; Zabuza would claim Haku’s affection for Kohta as a weakness. Therefore; Kohta would be cut off literally.  

  “That’s probably best on all counts,” Kohta added. “Now ugh,” He placed his hand on top of Haku’s. “Like I said; this whole thing is new to me. I’m just going to come right out and say it just to be clear here. I wanna be the guy is that okay with you? We could fight for it or something.” Kohta offered. “It’s just ugh; I’d rather be the guy.” Haku laughed.

  “You can be the guy, I was already under impression that you were.” Haku poked his nose. “I mean you offered to fight me for it. That’s a pretty _manly_ gesture there Kohta.” He teased. “I wouldn’t want to be harmed by your new found strength.” Kohta blushed; he noticed that he was stronger than him now almost an equal. He definitely knew out of the two of them; he punched the hardest. Yeah he’s the guy. Felt great. -Haku?-

  He felt the weight of Haku’s head rest on his shoulder. He could feel his nervousness set in; his cheeks formed a slight blush. Kohta forced a swallow placing his arm around him keeping him close by. He was nervous but this time he’d ignore it. The stars were out lighting the night sky; he was with the person he loved.  Kohta just wanted to enjoy this moment. “Haku,” His eyes remained on the stars. “I love you. “

  “I love you as well,” Haku took his hand. “I’m glad I met you. We should return to the hideout it’s getting late.”   


	5. Shin-Obi

“Wake up,” This voice…Haku? He covered up his head with his pillow. This was to hopefully drown out the noise of his gentle lover’s voice. A few more minutes; just a few. “I made you breakfast,” Not hungry; his stomach growled. Okay so he’s hungry. “Kohta,” - _Cold?!-_ Kohta shivered as Haku’s ice cold hand ran down virile chest further towards his hardened abs. _Freezing,_ Kohta jolted up clinging to his body shaking body. That’s just evil. Haku added his cool chakra to his touch making his hands cold like ice. “Oh, good, you’re awake.” Haku’s lips formed an innocent smile.

“You suck,” Kohta swatted Haku with his pillow. He let out a loud yawn rubbing is eyes. Still freezing from Haku’s ice cold touch, he wrapped up in blankets. His nose picked up the scent of food; it lied on his night stand. He snatched it splitting it in half sharing his food with Rockamaru. The pup took a rest in his lap eating, “So, what’s up why are you waking me up so early?” Haku sat on the bed toying with his necklace. This was the same necklace he got from town yesterday. The necklace he got before he confessed his love to Haku. “You like it?” His lover's eyes tended dwell on the Japanese symbol that read _Forgiveness_.

“It suites you,” Haku ran his fingers through his brunette hair. “You remember when we first met, I told you that Master Zabuza and I had a big day planned,” Kohta nodded; he recalled something like that. He still had no clue what the big day was about. “Well I convinced Master Zabuza to let you come with us for it; he agreed.”

“I get to help you guys,” Kohta lips formed a self-assured smile. At last, he was going to see some real action. No more sparring, he’s going to be on the field. He wasn’t a Genin yet so, in a way. This was his very first assignment. He couldn’t help but be excited. “That’s cool,” Haku chuckled.

“Cool?” Haku smiled at him as he searched his dresser; Kohta nodded. He handed him a shirt and pants. Kohta accepted them getting dressed. He jumped into his black ninja pants pulling them up, fastening the zipper and button. He slipped on the long sleeved blue shirt. Once dressed, Kohta took inventory of his tools. He was running low on food pills but he had enough. The only way he could replenish those was at the Hidden Leaf Village. His mother, it had been so long since... -Haku?- He felt Haku’s arms wrap around his neck embracing him. This contact made him a bit nervous his cheeks were starting to turn bright red.

“Here,” Haku slipped Senbon needles in his small case he had strapped around his upper right thigh. He growled at him; Senbon, Haku knows he hates those needles. Why did he give them to him? “They may come in handy one day, you never know. I’d rather you be prepared. Please accept them,” Haku placed his hand on Kohta’s cheek. For Haku, he would accept them but only because he wanted him to and well, he loved him so. He’d listen to him.

“Thanks,” Kohta placed his hand on Haku’s. His nerves began to rattle stirred by Haku’s touch. “I will hold onto them, if that’s what you want.” He removed Haku’s hand from his cheek calming his nerves. “Anyway,” Haku chuckled; why was he laughing? Did he say something funny?

“You’re so nervous Kohta, it’s cute.” Haku teased. “There is a surprise for you; if you manage to do well today.” Surprise as in a present; Interesting, Kohta couldn’t help it; he was eager to know what his prize was.

“Really,” Kohta raised his brow, time for a little seduction. “You know,” He pressed his forehead against Haku’s. A crystal ice mirror appeared in front of him blocking the contact. He rubbed his forehead after pressing it against a ice cold mirror. Haku appeared behind him using the Crystal ice mirror to fix Kohta’s bed hair. “If you tell me,” Kohta gazed into Haku’s alluring eyes from within the mirror. “I’ll act surprised.” He turned to face him.

“I fail to see how that be would be fun?” Haku poked his nose; Kohta groaned.

“Can I least get a hint? I mean it could inspire me.” He raised his eye brows at him. “Come on, I _love_ you,” He tempted, Haku chuckled.

“Let’s just say,” Haku kissed his tender neck; Kohta placed his hand there blushing. “It’s something _new_.” Something new; like what exactly? Whatever it was, he wanted it. Kohta was determined to do well. He’d get that prize no matter what. The Crystal Ice Mirror faded; as Haku put on his Anbu mask.

The door to the room opened, Kohta caught Zabuza’s scent right away. He stepped away from Haku to hide their relationship from him just as he and Haku agreed. “Good, you’re ready.” Zabuza lifted his Executioner’s Blade propping it on his tough shoulder. “Haku, are you sure this boy can keep up?”

“He has been training quite a bit lately,” Haku answered. “If he does happen to fail,” His focus shifted over to Kohta. “I will take care of him myself.” Take care of him? As in _kill_ him? Kohta gulped here he thought he and Haku we’re boyfriends. He wouldn’t _kill_ him, would he? “We should get going master Zabuza; our target will be moving again shortly.”

Kohta couldn’t help but worry about Haku’s threat. Even as they trailed the forest; he had trouble taking his eyes off his beloved Haku. He had to find out if he was serious; Haku loves him. There’s no way he’d kill him right? “Rockamaru,” He whispered; his pup looked up at him; his tail wagging awaiting the command. “Think you can create some distance for me and Haku, away from Zabuza for sec.” He barked rushing over to Zabuza. He jumped biting Zabuza’s right arm; he pulled him off holding him up by his fur.

“Feisty little shit,” Zabuza grinned. “You want to play don’t you?” He barked at him. “Alright fetch,” He threw his sword; Rockamaru chased after it. “Good luck catching that one.” He boasted proud of how far he threw the sword; it nearly chopped down half the forest. Rockamaru barked; he found it. “Impressive.” Zabuza walked over to retrieve his sword.

“Haku,” Kohta walked over to him. “Were you serious about earlier?” He questioned there really wasn’t time for anything else.

“Yes, I was serious.” Haku answered. “Pleasing Master Zabuza; making sure his dreams come true. That is my dream.” What? His dreams; what about Haku? Surely Haku had one other than Zabuza’s dreams. Kohta couldn’t believe he’s that loyal. He understood but, he couldn’t help but feel sad. Haku had no dream of his own; he deserved one. If he had one, Kohta wanted it to come true; he wanted to help him achieve that dream.

“It may seem harsh but if you fail," Haku removed his Anbu mask. "I will be the one to suffer the consequences. I don’t wish to fail Master Zabuza. To be clear, I don’t want to kill you. But if you do happen to fail, you leave me no choice.” He flashed a cold smile at him. “All the more reason you should do well my love.” Right so do or die time; no pressure or anything; Kohta forced a fake smile. Man, he forgot how scary Haku could be.

“Right,” Kohta chuckled; just remember there’s a prize. He wanted the prize; he’d do well. “Nice chat.” He whistled Rockamaru returned to his side. Zabuza returned from the woods carrying his sword. He urged them to follow they did. “So who exactly is our target?” Kohta began; he figured if he was going to succeed he needed all the information he could gather.

“The target’s name is Togashi Winasabi,” Haku walked beside Kohta. “The objective is to kill,” Zabuza smirked at the word. “Him,” Haku answered. “He has been supplying the Rain village with weapons from the Hidden Leaf Village. Highly profitable but also illegal; his bounty is for one thousand Ryo.” One thousand Ryo; sounds like a lot. So he must be strong, Kohta smirked; a challenge. “Wrong,” Haku corrected his thought. “The target himself is rather weak.”

“Ah, damn it’s one of those guys like our boss Gato." Zabuza complained. "He sits back and let’s his lackeys do his dirty work. Guys like that piss me off.” He swung his sword cutting a tree down in one swing. “Killing him would be too easy. Though, Gato is offering us an incentive of an extra five hundred Ryo." He shut his eyes. "He wants us to kill him before the Anbu do. He considers him competition; so he wants him to die by his hand.” This Gato guy; Kohta never heard of him. His instincts told him that he was no good; he didn’t like him and apparently neither did Haku. This fact was written all over his face.

“ _His_ hand,” Haku added sounding a bit annoyed. “He should be saying _our_ hand; he only pays us. Master Zabuza, how long must we allow ourselves to be used by that man?” He turned his attention to his master. “He’s shady and has no concern for others even to those that work for him. He may deter the Anbu from us but, he’s also a criminal.” Kohta growled; he didn’t want his Haku associating with criminals; this Gato. He hated him; he didn’t want him near Haku. Zabuza was one thing but this guy; he had no right to even see Haku’s face.

“Don’t worry Haku, it’s just for a little while,” Zabuza assured him. “It’s called smart collecting; we’re already getting paid to kill people; Gato pays us extra. We’re using him just like he’s using us. Gato has a bounty on his head for twice as much. We’ll bleed him dry then,” Zabuza chopped a tree down. “Cut his damn head off. After that, we can begin my dream.” Kohta walked closer eager to hear his dream for it was Haku’s dream too.

“We’ll launch an attack on the mist, assassinate the Mizukage. I will assume the role as Mizukage and we’ll have it all Haku.” He pulled Haku to his side. “Together, we will rebuild the Mist village into something better. Something worth protecting,” He patted Haku on the head.

“I look forward to that day master Zabuza.” He smiled at him. This dream; it was nothing like Kohta pictured Zabuza’s dream to be like. He thought it would be something more violent, like killing a total of one million people in his lifetime. But this, his dream, he just wanted a fix a village that was in turmoil. The fabled Blood Mist Village, as it was once called. There was nothing wrong with that; except, the part where he _kills_ the Mizukage; to _become_ Mizukage.

“So ugh, why do you to have to kill the Mizukage; can’t you just get promoted or something?” Kohta asked him. That’s how they did it in the Hidden Leaf village; was the Hidden Mist village really that different? “Sorry for asking, it’s just,” Zabuza patted his head as if he were but a puppy.

“If it were that simple kid, I’d done it years ago.” Zabuza explained pulling Kohta to his side. “The truth is murderers like me don’t get that kind of treatment. We don’t get promoted; we just kill people.” Just kill? That’s it. It never ceased to amaze Kohta how casual Zabuza was about using that word. He treated it like it was nothing but a word. “The role of Mizukage had been lost to me since birth; the Hidden Mist village rejected me. If I wanted to be Mizukage,” He closed his eyes. “The only way I could get it was by killing, I didn’t have time to do it any other way.”

“Why not, was the village really that bad off?” Kohta wondered, Zabuza replied with a nod.

“The Mist was dying out; the village had been corrupt; at the rate it was going hell, it’d be gone before I got close. So you see, It had to be done this way kid.” Zabuza explained. Had to be, as in he had no choice. “The world can be harsh; you have seen it with your own eyes.” Kohta understood; he had seen his clan die right before his eyes; his home destroyed. Zabuza wasn’t wrong; things weren’t always simple. Sometimes dark things had to be done in order to bring in a even brighter light.

“You have a point,” Kohta admitted, “I hope that you are able to accomplish that dream." He tucked his hands into his pockets. "It may be dark but the intentions are pure. I was wrong about you Zabuza really,” He flashed friendly smile. “This whole time I thought you were some blood thirsty killer with no regard for anyone but yourself.” Zabuza glared at him.

“You’re right kid, leave it alone.” He warned him. Zabuza's eyes formed a hateful gaze, almost demon like. What did he say? Kohta stepped back petrified by his fear. “I don’t care." He gripped the handle of his sword. "If you’re smart, you’ll leave it as that.” He held his sword to his throat. Seriously, he was just trying to say that there was a soft side to him. What was wrong with that? Kohta let out a sigh settling his fear.

“Forget it," Kohta waved off the sword. He was beginning to get used to the demon side of Zabuza. "You’re a pain in the ass,” Kohta spoke casual. "I try to say something good about you and you go Executioner on me.” Rockamaru barked getting between them. He growled eager to defend Kohta with his life. “Easy,” Kohta held his hand out to him. Zabuza withdrew his blade. He smirked a bit punching Kohta's upper arm, he smiled back at him. Haku lips formed a innocent smile. He must be happy to see him getting along with Zabuza.

“Here it is,” Haku informed them. The four of them arrived at a huge mansion. Kohta’s keen sense of smell picked up at least thirty or more henchmen defending the mansion. Heavily guarded, good thing he was always up for a challenge.

“There’s a quite a bit of enemies inside.” Kohta alerted them. Rockamaru barked telling him the levels of their chakra. “Got it, he says there are about six of them about Jounin level, four Chunin, the rest just your everyday goons.” Nothing, the four of them couldn't handle. Still to be safe, they needed some sort of strategy.

“Kohta, you can,” Haku was no doubt impressed by this. “You’ve really grown.” That's right, Kohta smirked. He's come a long way since the last time they fought. Kohta had a lot to protect and he was of no use to those he protected if they were stronger than him. One of the people he vowed to protect, Haku, he loved him and would do anything to keep him safe. That's his role as Haku's lover.

“Really kid, that nose of yours is pretty sharp.” Zabuza patted his head. “I might need to start giving you dog treats.” Kohta growled at him; do it and he’ll hit him so hard. He probably wouldn’t stop hitting him. He knew he couldn’t beat Zabuza yet but he’d damn sure try.

“So what’s the plan?” Kohta crouched down as Zabuza explained; the team gathered around him. Zabuza took a stick drawing a general diagram of the building.

“I’ll go in from the front and start my own little killing spree. I’ll give them bastards something to gawk at.” He began; his eyes shifted to Haku. “You will come in from here,” He drew a tree that replicated the one by the mansion. “Smash in,” He drew an arrow through a window. “Clear the way for the kill.” Haku replied with a nod putting on his Anbu Mask. “Kohta, Rockamaru,” Zabuza patted Rockamaru's head. He licked his cheek, Kohta gave Zabuza his full attention awaiting his orders.“You two take the roof and catch the fucker by surprise.” Easy enough, first thing, Kohta needed Tagashi's specific location. -Huh?-Kohta sniffed in Haku's direction, there was a faint aroma coming from his ninja tool bag.

“Haku, do you have anything with his scent?” Kohta wondered, his eyes shifted toward him.

“You catch on fast there, Doggie.” Haku patted his head like he were a puppy. How did Haku know his nickname? His sister used to call him that. Did she tell him? Still, he endured it after all he and Haku were dating so, he’s allowed to use his nickname sometimes. It’s rather cute, when he said it.

“Just give me the damn cloth,” Kohta demanded pretending to be annoyed. That way Haku wouldn’t use it often. Haku whipped out a dirty sock; Kohta blushed. No way, no fucking way was he smelling that. “Please tell me you got something better than that.” He raised his brow a bit. What was he trying to do _kill_ him? That sock resembled Inuzuka suicide; he couldn’t smell that; he’d faint.

“It was all I could get,” Haku confessed. “It’s sweaty so I thought it would make it easier for you.” Easier or more brutal; Kohta scolded him; Haku’s cruelty here was just wrong on so many levels. “It’s just a sock, it stinks but it should work right?” Kohta gulped; yeah it’d work. He had no choice he had to, he cringed in fear. He had to, his face turned green. He had to…smell the damn sock. Kohta closed his eyes reaching for it, very slowly. His hand was shaking; he just knew his nose was going to be dead after this. He held it out; Rockamaru gagged running behind Zabuza for shelter from the dreaded sock.

“Okay Haku, you’re an ass, you hear me, an ass.” Kohta pointed at him. “How dare you make me do this,” Haku didn’t seem to understand why this was an issue. Sure he didn’t; he _didn’t_ have an enhanced sense of smell like him. Okay, he took a deep breath; please sock, don’t kill him. Kohta activated his chakra channeling it through his nose to get better recognition of Togashi’s scent. The second he did, he immediately deactivated the chakra flowing through his nose. “Got him,” Kohta gagged, just gross, vile, and disgusting. He fought the urge to vomit as threw the nasty sock aside. Luckily he’s only half Inuzuka so his sense of smell isn’t as keen as a full blood. Otherwise, that would have caused him to faint for sure. “He’s,” Kohta covered his mouth, his face turning green. “Up there,” He pointed at the top floor. “Alright Rockamaru, let’s do this.” The pup barked; together they took their place on top of the roof.

“Let’s get to work,” Zabuza propped his sword on his shoulder. Haku took his place in the tree. This left him to cover the roof top. Kohta used his sharp claws to climb up a tree getting eye level with the roof. It was really high up good thing, he wasn’t afraid of heights. Kohta leaped off the tree landing on the roof top. This task would have been so much easier if he could run up walls.

“Whew,” He wiped his brow taking his position. Kohta waited for his moment to strike. He could see through the glass above Togashi. He was there but he had to be cautious. Two guards were with him, Jounin level; he was no match for them. Haku broke through the window; the second he did. This alerted the guards; Togashi was all alone; this was it; his moment to strike. He started his hand signs for his Ninjutsu. “Rockamaru, let’s go,” Together they broke through the glass above. “Ice Style: Ice Breath Jutsu,” Kohta unleashed a flush of cold air from his breath; he added more chakra. The air got colder; now. He added more wind chakra creating a freezing effect. Togashi remained there; his legs frozen in place.

"Got him,” Kohta landed on all fours. After freezing him Kohta began to remember a lesson Zabuza told him during training. Kohta's ice style, it was never meant to be used to create a freezing effect. The only reason he could produce this effect, Kohta for some reason had high chakra levels. Almost abnormal, yet Zabuza couldn't explain to him why. To be honest, it explained a lot. “Haku, Master Zabuza,” He called out as he held a sharp Kunai to Togashi’s throat. “I got him.” Kohta repeated; Rockamaru barked repetitively to get their attention.

“Please, just let me go,” Togashi begged; this fear in his eyes. Kohta knew it; it was same way he felt when he saw that monster that killed his clan. The exact same eyes, the way his body shook, trembling in trepidation. To this guy, he was the monster. “Whatever Gato is paying you I’ll triple it, just let go of me.” It wasn’t fair, why was he the bad guy? He was just following orders. Kohta wanted to release him let him go. He couldn’t Zabuza would kill him; Haku would kill him. He had to keep him here at his mercy. Damn you conscience, why did it have to interfere? “I said let go of me you filth-,” A gust of wind brushed passed him; Haku appeared.

“If I were you,” He whispered catching his tongue in mid sentence. “I would watch what you say. If not, I might just cut out your tongue.” Haku warned holding a Senbon needle to his tongue. “It wouldn’t be that difficult to do either.” He smiled at him; Togashi’s fear; Kohta could smell it. He didn’t want to know about this. He didn’t like knowing he was terrified of him. “You did well Kohta,” He nodded taking a step back. The ice holding his feet shattered as Haku restrained Togashi.

The door to the room burst open; Zabuza walked forward. His entire body soaked with the blood of his enemies. The blood dripped from his blade to the floor; the lackeys were all dead. Kohta could only catch the scent of blood, death, and fear. This place was shrouded in it; he took a deep breath; relax, he did his part. Zabuza and Haku would take care of the rest. He just needed to sit tight.

“Here,” Zabuza held his blade out to him. “Use your water style chakra and clean it.” Kohta began performing hand signs; he inhaled shooting water out of his mouth using Ninjutsu to clean his sword. The blood streamed down the sword onto wet floor. “Nice work boy,” He spun his sword putting it away.

“Easy enough,” Kohta's chakra control still lagged, but he accomplished his task. He stroked Rockamaru's fur, petting him. His eyes focused on the blood on the floor; he didn’t like being here. He was beginning to fear this place; the blood, the corpses, Togashi’s fear; he didn’t like it.

“Hm,” Zabuza stared at his victim as he pleaded for his life. Haku and him, they were exchanging looks but why? “Kohta, kill him.” What! Did he just ask him to- No way, killing is wrong; it’s murder! –

“Are you serious?” Kohta rose to his feet; his body shaking; his heart racing; he didn’t want to kill anyone. “Master Zabuza, I’ve never-,” He stared at Togashi; the man he was expected to kill. “You can’t ask me to-,” Haku took out a sharp kunai from his Ninja tool bag handing it to him. Haku wanted this as well, but why? Why did he have to be the one to do this?

"The monster that killed your clan,” Haku explained; Togashi tried to run. He tossed Senbon at him hitting his joints preventing movement. He returned his sights to Kohta. “He won’t hesitate to kill you. Therefore, you can’t either. Not all conflicts can be resolved through reason, sometimes there’s no other way. You are a Shin Obi Kohta; we are expected to do these things. It’s who we are and what we do. You must accept it.” Kohta stared at the sharp Kunai; is that true? Is this really what’s expected of him? There was really no other way.

“But I,” Kohta couldn’t help it; his hand started to shake; fear took over. Haku had a point; the monster if he were to face it. The fight was, kill or be killed, he was just trying to show him what that meant. Still, Kohta’s fear remained; murdering someone; taking their life. He had no right to it but what if he had no choice what then? Was he to allow them to kill him just because he couldn’t do it? No, he had to do it.

“Are you going to stand there all day?” Zabuza yelled. “I said kill him, you want to be a ninja, you want to avenge your clan; this is how you do it. You can either accept it or remain a weak mindless pathetic boy your entire life. This is what it means to be a Shin Obi, so grow some balls and kill him. I’m waiting.” He glared at him.

“Quit insulting me,” Kohta yelled back.

“Then prove your worth, kill him.” Zabuza challenged. “I had to do much worse when I was your age. " He approached him, "It’s time you faced reality. You want to fight your so called Monster; you have to kill the bastard." He grabbed Kohta's shoulder shaking him. "Did your sister die for nothing?" His sister...., Kohta's heart sank at the thought of her death. "What about your father?" Father...Flashes of his corpse struck him. Kohta was there, he _saw_ him die, his life fade away. He couldn't ignore their deaths. "Was their lives another meaningless existence?” These words so deep but true. Kohta had to face facts; he didn’t have the luxury of keeping his innocent mind or a pure heart; dark things had to be done to bring in light. This would be his dark deed; he just needed to accept it. Kohta nodded taking a few steps forward; Rockamaru whimpered in fear. The murderous intent was there now; he could smell it.

“Look away boy,” Kohta smiled at him. “He’s right, I have to do this, it’s the only way,” He gulped taking a few steps closer to his target. Haku had him pinned with Senbon needles; he couldn’t move. He held the Kunai out bracing himself for the final blow.

“Please no,” Tagashi pleaded. “I swear I’ll-,” Kohta drowned out his plea; he had to kill him. There was no other way, kill or be killed.

“Forgive me,” Kohta pulled the Kunai back taking hold of his target’s shoulder. He shut his eyes jamming the sharp edge of the Kunai into Togashi’s heart. He could feel his warm blood dripping on his hands; the kunai cut deeper than he hoped. His body was covered in the scent of his blood. The dead cold corpse dropped to the floor after he pulled out the Kunai. Kohta was scared at first but after doing it. He felt a rush of adrenaline; it was invigorating; yet killing was wrong if that were true. Why did it make him feel like this? Guilt was there but so was this feeling of.... _empowerment_.

“It’s done.” Kohta dropped the bloody kunai to the floor. His shirt was covered in red, this was...blood. “I killed him.” His eyes shifted to the whimpering; Rockamaru saw it; it scared him. He didn’t want to be near him. “We should go before the Anbu get here.”

During the trip back, the only thing he could see was the blood on his hands. It would there until he washed it off. Rockamaru was still afraid of him; he had every right to be. Zabuza and Haku killing people was one thing but his caretaker. The person he’d spend his entire life with was another. Kohta didn’t think he’d ever forget that fear in his pup’s eyes or the day he killed someone. He would try but there was no way he’d forget it. So this is what it means to be a Shin Obi…


	6. Instrument

By the time they returned to hideout; it was nightfall. Stars filled the sky, lighting up the night. At the sight of the hideout, Kohta rushed inside. The fact that he killed someone rang in his mind like a bad dream. A dream he wanted to wash away, he could still smell blood on his clothes. Rockamaru, his best friend was scared of him; he couldn’t allow that to continue. The blood had to disappear; maybe he’d forgive him then. “I’ll be in the stream,” Kohta ran out of the hideout holding his clean clothes wrapped in a towel so he wouldn’t get blood on them.

  The _blood_ ; he had to wash it away; get rid of it. Kohta stripped down as fast as possible. He dove into in the water; the blood dirtied the stream. At least it wasn’t on him anymore. He grabbed soap scrubbing his skin making sure it was all gone; he could smell it; He didn’t want to –Haku…- Kohta stopped as he got a glimpse of him. He stood there watching him at the foot of the stream.

  “Killing that man, it must have scared you.” Haku began to remove his clothes; Kohta blushed; what was he doing? “Let me help you,” He watched as Haku took a step into the water. They were going to bathe together; Kohta’s cheeks flushed. Haku took the soap from him.  Kohta body jolted as Haku washed the sheen of his skin. His nerves were once again getting a hold of him; he wasn’t used to this. “I’m sorry that you had to do that.” He confessed. “It’s just I wanted you to be prepared for when you had to fight that monster. I’d hate to see you die Kohta, you’re precious to me.”

“I’m precious to you?” Kohta’s heart raced; this meant a lot to know he was valued by someone. “Well um, thanks.” He remained still as Haku scrubbed his back. “I was thinking, the monster that killed my clan, my home. What if he had a reason? What if like Zabuza, he had pure intentions. I know the Krameikeishi Clan wasn’t perfect in fact," Kohta recalled that training session with Zabuza. High chakra levels, almost abnormal, is that really what he said? But how could that be, he wasn't...they didn't have a tailed beast. This made no sense to him. Why was his chakra levels different from the rest of his Clan? "I don’t really know much about it.” Kohta eyes focused on the water’s flow. “Well then I thought. If he had a reason I’d like to hear it, if it’s pure maybe we don’t have to fight.”

“What if it’s not, not everyone has pure intentions.” Haku presented. “Not everyone wishes to be good." He began cleaning Kohta's back. "Some just wish to see others get hurt, if that’s the case. Would you fight him?”  He poured shampoo on Kohta’s hair rubbing it in.

“Well yeah,” Kohta shut his eyes as water poured down his hair getting the shampoo out. “If that’s the case I’ll kill him. I just don’t want to do that again.” Kohta never wanted see Rockamaru scared like that again. “So um, being a Shin Obi means killing people,” He grabbed Haku’s body wash helping him with his back. “Does that mean that because I’m a Shin Obi,” He moved his love’s hair to side as he scrubbed his back. “And have to kill that,” He stopped for a minute. “I’ll become like the monster that killed my clan. Is that how it works?”

“Do you feel bad when you kill people?” Haku faced him running his finger through Kohta’s wet hair. “If you do then you aren’t the same as him. There is a difference.” He kissed Kohta on the neck. “You’re clean, there isn’t any more blood.” Haku stated placing his hands on his mate’s well-built chest. Kohta forced a swallow, this contact, it felt great but it had him so nervous. “Kohta you aren’t a monster,” He pressed his forehead against Kohta’s. “Sometimes killing is required in order to survive. That doesn’t make you a monster, you bear a guilty consonance. That’s what separates you from him.”  He pressed his lips against Kohta’s.

“Wait in your room for me, I’ll be there shortly.” Haku ran his fingers through Kohta’s hair. “I owe you a present remember.” Right, he almost forgot about that. Haku’s lips took shape of a casual smile.

“That’s right, man I can hardly wait.” Kohta exclaimed. He rushed out of the steam, wait a sec, his eyes leered down. Oh shit, he’s _naked_ and well…Haku eyes wandered his skin. “Hey!” He shouted covering up his dick with both hands. “Stop staring at my dick Haku.” Kohta scolded pointing at him, Haku chuckled playfully. Right, he just uncovered his dick. He threw his hands over his hefty smooth balls and flaccid six inch shaft.

“Let’s see,” Haku placed his finger to his lip as he thought. “I’d say you’re about six inches flaccid and give or take nine inches erect. Not bad Kohta,” Really, He smirked feeling a bit proud.  “Nice shaven pubic hair and you’re package is hairless. That’s good, it looks so much bigger that way.” Let’s not talk about his dick okay? Kohta cheeks turned red. “A handsome body you have. Why are you so nervous Kohta? I’m only comparing bodies.” Ha, Ha, very funny Haku, now your mocking him.

“I ugh,” Kohta snatched his clothes off the floor. “I’m going to get changed over there,” He pointed towards a couple of nearby bushes. “That way I won’t have to hear about my giant dick, though I admit, it’s really helping my ego. I feel like a stud,” He placed his hands on his hips, funny, Kohta was worried about his body before but now that Haku had seen him naked. It didn’t seem to bother him anymore, but to be safe….bushes.

“You do realize you’re two inches bigger than me.” Haku offered, Kohta smirked, he knew that after all, he compared bodies first. Yet, Haku was still talking about his dick, feeding his ego. Not like it needed much of a boost. “I suppose that makes you the male in our relationship.” What? It does? Kohta stared down at his pride.

“I didn’t know size played a part in that.” Kohta pulled up his pants tucking away his privates.  “Are you sure dick size is a factor?” He zipped up his pants. “I just thought it was determined by masculinity," He slipped on his shirt, "Like who pisses outside the most or who belches loudest or even by appearance." Kohta fixed his necklace putting it arong his neck."But dick size too, that’s a new one.” He brushed his hair back in place.

“Well to be honest, I wouldn’t know.”  Haku blushed a bit. “You’re the first guy I’ve ever dated.” This wasn’t just Kohta’s first time with a guy, it was Haku’s too. Somehow this comforted him, but it didn’t change the fact, he was nervous about getting intimate with him.

“I guess we’re both virgins then,” Kohta stepped out of the bushes. “That’s good to know. Except I haven’t slept with anyone and I’m sure you slept with my sister.” Not something he wanted to think about but, she dated Haku, dating leads to sex sometimes. He just knew Zabuza had been there probably more than a few times. He just got that vibe.

“Yeah, I might have.” Haku admitted. “It was her decision and well, Master Zabuza was there so we sort of shared her." What?! That's his sister! "She seemed to like it.” Kohta blushed, his sister got double teamed. Yeah, he was going to try to forget this, key word try. On that note, Kohta walked off trying to erase the thought of his sister getting fucked by two guys at once. One of those guys being his current boyfriend. It’s in the past, he’d let it go, he just needed a minute.

“Kohta,” Haku called out to him, “If you want your reward to be more fulfilling, I advise you to skip training.” What how did Haku know that was where he was heading?  Kohta wanted to practice his chakra control. 

  “Okay then,” Kohta put his hands in his pockets.  “I’ll just be waiting for my prize." He crossed his arms thinking. "You said it was something _new_ right?” Haku nodded. “Okay well, I will try to guess while you finish cleaning up sound good?”

“That’s fine,”

Kohta arrived in his room.  He sat there on his soft bed waiting patiently for Haku. He was dressed in thin solid black wife beater and black pants to match. Kohta’s ran his hand over Rockamaru’s thick fur as he waited. Zabuza had went to sleep, the entire hideout had grown quiet. Rockamaru yawned starting to fall asleep. The necklace it really did suit him, Kohta held it in his hand. There was just so much he wanted to be forgiven for, killing that man, hurting Haku in the first place, failing his clan, and scaring his best friend. His azure eyes glanced down at Rockamaru.

“Rockamaru,” Kohta placed his hand on the pup’s thick fur. The Ninja hound lifted his head from his resting place on Kohta’s lap. “I never wanted to scare you like that. I didn’t want to kill that man but I did. I may need to do it again." He admitted, "No matter what, I’m still the same Kohta.” His lips formed a sincere smile. “I won’t make you kill anyone. You’re my best friend, you always will be.” Rockamaru ran his tongue over Kohta’s cheek. “You forgive me?” The pup barked wagging his tail. “Thanks you’re the best.” Kohta embraced him.

“Arf,” Rockamaru jumped to the floor and spun around happily. The little guy wanted to play, okay, Kohta laughed getting on his hands and knees tickling Rockamaru, He tried to bite him, Kohta moved his hand before he could rolling his pup over on his stomach. He heard light foot prints. A familiar scent caught his nose. This was Haku’s scent. Rockamaru rolled over getting on all fours noticing the scent too.

“Why don’t you give me and Haku some privacy?” Kohta advised tossing Rockamaru a treat. "I'll tell ya what, I release your seal for minute how's that?" Rockamaru barked getting excited. Kohta placed his hand on Rockamaru's forehead, "Release," The seal placed the pup's forehead shaped like a snowflake faded. The puppy emerged into much larger husky. "Go have fun," The Ninja hound ran out of the hideout eager to train at full strength. Kohta figured it was best he wasn't here for Haku's present anyway. 

“You sent him away,” Haku’s bare feet took light steps into the room. His body dressed in the pink kimono that he wore the day they met. The breathtaking pink garment was designed with a swirl like pattern. A delicate solid white bow wrapped around his alluring hips. The nostalgia brought by this garment was there but the way it wrapped his physique. This presentation, it was different, mesmerizing.

Kohta’s heart raced as he stumbled to his bare feet.  His azure eyes wandered Haku’s divine beauty concealed by that _taunting_ Kimono. His breath felt so heavy, sweat began to drip from his pores, why was he so nervous?  He felt his entire body shake, his cheeks glowing red. Haku had struck him with sudden haze, for the life of him. He couldn’t break it nor did he want to. “U-ugh,” He managed but it was like his throat was dry. Kohta could barely speak as Haku shut the door behind him. He felt a strong push in his pants, his dick, it was starting to react. Um, he grabbed a pillow holding it over his crouch.

  “Y-yeah, I figured you ugh,” Kohta forced a swallow as his dick pushed harder trying to break out of his pants. Damn, he was just getting more aroused, why was he so fucking horny, he could barely stand the torture. “You wanted it to be just us.” 

“I suppose that would be best,” Haku agreed, that dexterous body. Kohta hands twitched at the thought of taking it into his hands. Those sweet lips, Kohta licked his own what he wouldn’t give for a kiss. He pushed the pillow down on his crouch, fuck, he wanted to interlock their bodies together. Kohta would die for chance to shove his dick so fa-, _Stop_ it, stop thinking like that.

“Ready to hear ugh,” Kohta forced a swallow. “M-my g-guess,” He stammered please stop. His dick was acting so relentless. It was like he had it trapped in sort of cage and it was a raging animal trying to break it open. His heart pounded, his eyes felt so dazed, his nerves were literally _attacking_ him. His entire body felt stiff, frozen in place.

“Yes, I’d love to hear it.” Haku chuckled light, he stepped forward. Kohta stepped back, this was to protect him. Kohta didn’t know how sex worked with a fellow male. He’s a virgin on all counts, the last thing he wanted to do was hurt Haku by his lack of experience. He couldn’t do this, his body craved it but…he was just so damn _nervous_.

“I-i-it’s ugh, it’s ugh,” Kohta scratched his nose. His cheeks flaring red, his heart throbbing. He arm pits started to sweat. This room was just getting hotter by the second. “A new type of candy,” That was his original guess but, it’s wrong, way wrong. “My ma always said the best to a man’s heart is dic-, I mean stomach.” He corrected himself, damn it, he was just so fucking horny. How much blood could go down there anyway?

“Were you about to say..,” Haku teased, Kohta shook his head. No, he said stomach. He _meant_ stomach. “Food,” Haku took a step closer, Kohta tried to step back but his butt met with his soft mattress. Uh oh, he’s cornered. But Haku, he didn’t know how to-, Haku’s hands took a grip on the ribbon keeping his garment on his skin. “Is that you’re answer?”  Haku ran his fingers though his gorgeous hair, the ribbon holding up the Kimono began to loosen in his finger tips.

“Y-y-yes,” Kohta’s body entered a full flush, even his balls were starting to sweat. His hands were now holding the ribbon that tied the garment to Haku’s amazing body. Underneath, Kohta knew he’d find a beauty beyond compare. His eyes stared down at the delicate ribbon, was Haku wearing boxers, briefs or was he…Kohta forced a nervous swallow. The ribbon fell and the garment began to crinkle slowly.  

Kohta’s hazed eyes took a sharp gaze at Haku’s inviting chest as it appeared before him. “You see Kohta,” Haku flashed a playful smile. “The prize you seek,” The Kimono descended further down, Kohta’s body began to tremble with excitement. That slender figure, his sculpted abs. Kohta felt his heart race as the garment collapsed lower. “Is me.” The divine naked skin of Haku, Kohta couldn't fathom the beauty of his skin, he could see it all. Haku’s shaven pubic hair down to his flaccid dick and even his smooth balls, every piece of his flesh struck him hard.

“I am yours,” Haku whispered, those words, Kohta’s bulge started to drip in anticipation. Oh god, he wanted that body, to fuck that body until his dick filled every entrance Haku had. “You may do with me as you please. I’m an instrument for your pleasure,” He placed Kohta’s hands on his dexterous hips. “Use me as you see fit.” Kohta held tight to his hips, this beauty it belonged it to him. This prize, it was far better than _anything_ he could even imagine. But what if he hurt him?

“Haku, I,” Kohta removed his hands from Haku’s hips. This wasn’t something he knew. This was totally new to him, sex. He’s never done it with anyone before, his body wanted Haku. But how was he going to fuck someone without knowing how? What if he messed up and hurt him, what if he came too soon? There’s just so many ways he could go wrong. Kohta wasn’t ready but his body was more than ready to fulfill the purpose.

“Um, I’m flattered but ugh,” He faked a laugh placing hand over his aching crouch. “I know let’s play a game,” Kohta offered his tone filled with excitement. “How about a pillow fight,” Haku shook his head at him, okay so no. “Hide and Seek?” Haku stepped closer, Kohta grabbed a pillow hiding his face with it.

“I already found what I’m looking for,” Haku snatched the pillow throwing it behind him. He crawled up to Kohta’s chest forcing his back to meet with the headboard of bed. “It’s okay, you’re nervous,” He pressed his lips on Kohta’s tender neck. “It’s your first time, it’s to be expected.” He reached underneath Kohta’s wife beater feeling his hardened abs. The intense warmth of Haku’s touch as it trailed up to his vigorous chest. Oh fuck, Kohta wanted this so badly, to fuck him, to feel him, but his nerves were still there.

“H-Haku, I-I don’t know about this,” Kohta felt a tight grip on his hungry hips. Oh yes, that’s it, no, he had to. He gripped Haku’s hand. “I mean if you shove that,” He pointed at Haku’s dick. “In my ass won’t that hurt or something?” Haku chuckled like he told a joke. “What I’m serious.”

“Kohta, you are the male remember.” Haku lifted Kohta’s shirt, kissing at his abs. “You will be the one that put’s it inside me.” He crinkled Kohta’s wife beater with his head kissing at his chest while his hands gripped his hips tight. Kohta fought trying his damnedest not to moan, as Haku’s hands felt every hungry inch of his skin. “You will be one who connects our bodies taking refuge inside me. Isn’t that what you want?”

“Y-yes, I-I want that.” He wanted to say no. How could he? The evidence of desires was growing by the second. Kohta’s dick throbbed to the point where it started to hurt. He wanted to fuck Haku so bad he could _taste_ it. “W-what do I ne-need to,” Kohta moaned as Haku’s lips kissed his lower stomach getting dangerously close to his dick.

“Just listen to him,” Haku pointed at Kohta’s bulge. “ _He_ knows what you want. After all,” He brought his lips closer to Kohta’s. “He’s a part of you.” Kohta crushed their lips together taking Haku’s alluring hips into his lustful hands. Their tongues chafed together in the kiss as Haku’s fingers dipped down his stomach towards his…

  “Wait,” Kohta took hold of Haku’s hand. One thing was certain, if Kohta did put his dick inside Haku and fucked him. It could hurt, there was just no way, that could be pleasurable. “I don’t want to hurt you,” He gazed into Haku’s beautiful eyes. “Haku, I really love you more than you could ever know. I never want to hurt you, not even a little. If I did, I’ll never get over it. I have fuckin’ idea how-,” Haku placed a finger over his lips hushing his words.

“You won’t hurt me,” Haku kissed him pressing their foreheads together. “I trust you, if I didn’t think you could handle it. I wouldn’t have offered. You are precious to me. Please allow me to do this for you. I want to feel you.” He pressed his lips against Kohta’s neck. “I love you Kohta,” He whispered these word into his ear.

“I love you too,” Kohta released Haku’s hand. He had to give sex a try, forget the nerves and just do his best. Those hands gripped his black wife beater removing it from his skin, Kohta forced their lips together. His hands gripping at Haku’s dexterous skin, letting his wild hands play searching for tenderness.  Those words, he didn’t just want to hear them, no, Kohta longed to feel them as their bodies conjoined as one.

  “Ah, y-yes,” Kohta held Haku’s hair as his fingers explored Kohta’s vigorous chest, running over his hard sensitive nipples. Haku’s mouth kissed his nipples as his soft hands prodded his hardened abs down to the waistline of his pants. Oh man, Haku’s so close to his…, “F-fuck,” A light jerk on his pants occurred as Haku unbuttoned his pants. Haku reached in and…

“Huh,” Haku eyes filled with shock. “No boxers,” That’s right, Kohta skipped that part. He took Haku’s hand placing it on his hefty smooth balls. Haku didn’t hesitate to fondle them, squeeze them and even lightly tug at the sensitive skin. Kohta lowered his zipper giving Haku more room to tease as they kissed. “Oh, Kohta, you are dripping,”

“I-I-I know,” Kohta husked, “I’ve doing it since you took that hot ass Kimono off.” He admitted. “I thought for minute I was going to cum in my pants. You evil bastard,” Haku chuckled chafing his balls faster. “Oh f-f-f-fuc-ck, ye-ah,” He fell over on the bed as Haku kept his balls at his mercy pleasing him to no end. Their lips connected, Kohta’s deft tongue dipped into Haku’s mouth only to be sucked hard. “Uhhn, y-y-yes,” His dick started to pulse dripping with his bliss. Kohta let a soft grunt trying resist his moans. His hungry body threw itself into fucking motion pulverizing that hand. “O-o-oh, g-god,” He gripped the pillow underneath his head tight. “Fuck, yeah, oh,” Kohta’s body arched into that hand, more, give him more.  His breath hitched as he felt a tiny bit of his seed dripped out of the succulent head of his dick running a current down to his shaved pubic hair. –He stopped?!-

  “What gives?” Kohta’s chest elevated up and down as he fought to catch his breath. His eyes leered down as Haku hands gripped his pants. His dick was exposed, why’d he want his pants?

“It’s not exactly fun being the only naked one,” Haku started to lower them. Kohta didn’t argue, he positioned his body allowing Haku to remove his pants. Once he was completely naked, Kohta took Haku by his hips kissing him on the lips. He rubbed against Haku’s smooth balls, toying with the skin, forcing moans to escape him. “O-oh, K-K-Kohta, uhnn, your hand it’s so w-w-warm,”

“You like that huh?” Kohta whispered, Haku’s hips began to move into his hand. “I like it too, feels good,” The only reason Kohta knew that is because this was exact same thing Haku did to him. He replicated Haku’s every move, chafing his balls, teasing the skin. He kept their lips together as fondled with them again and again, he began to feel the slickness of Haku’s cum drip the head of his cock to his taut stomach.

“Oh, yes, Koh-Koh-Kohta, uhnn,” Haku threw his head back against the pillow gripping tight. His hips moved faster, his cum dripping out little by little. Kohta stopped just as Haku hit his first orgasm. He held the length of Haku’s preventing him from shooting his load instead, a tiny bit more dripped out of the slit leaking onto his lower stomach. “Oh, that was…close,” Curious, Kohta began to prod a bit, what else could he do Haku’s body to drive him wild? Well, first, Kohta pecked to Haku’s neck with warm lips, biting only a little using his canines to tease the skin.

“Oh,” Haku cried out. Kohta sunk his lips lower running his tongue along his collar bone kissing it lightly. “Uhnn, yes,” He licked Haku’s hard nipples, both of them. Kohta’s deft tongue glided along Haku’s cherry blossom scented skin. He dipped his tongue into Haku’s belly button. -Huh?- He lapped at it again getting accustomed to a brand new taste. This was…Cum? Not bad, Haku’s cum tasted sort of sweet, he kind of liked it, might as well clean up Haku’s mess. Kohta’s tongue dabbed at his cum licking it up by fucking his button rapidly. “Oh, Kohta,” He sunk lower running pink tongue tracing the slick stains on Haku’s stomach.

“You have an amazing tongue.”  Haku pulled Kohta by his hair up moving him to his zest lips forcing them together. Well, he’s part of the Inuzuka clan. It’s basically like being a dog human so it had perks, one of them being a wicked tongue almost like a dogs. Kohta’s body rolled onto the mattress as Haku’s body rested over him taking over.  He pecked at Kohta’s neck, licked at his collarbone, and finally running across his sensitive nipples back forth. Kohta took Haku’s seven inch shaft pumping it in his hand. “Uhhn,” Haku took hold of Kohta’s hard dick matching the pace.

“F-fuck,” His heart began to race alongside his lovers. Haku’s lips tasting every inch of his skin.  Their hands were pumping in perfect sync with each other.  “Ah,” Kohta’s hand stopped the second Haku’s lip met with lower stomach, kissing his hips. His mouth so close to his….Kohta got a naughty idea. What would be like to put a, or better yet his dick in another person’s mouth? There’s a word for it but whatever it was, Kohta wanted to experience it.  Come on, what’s it called again. He _knew_ this one. Sucking dick, what’s the name for it, um, blowjob yeah that’s it, that’s what he wanted.

“Haku,” Kohta stroked Haku’s hair back, he stopped for sec. “You do recall saying that you were my instrument to do with as I please correct?”  Haku smiled at him playfully, he must be glad to know that Kohta was starting to get accustomed to his reward.  Considering, he was so against it before.

“I do remember saying something to that effect.”  Haku climbed over sitting on Kohta’s stomach. “Is there something you’d like to me to do for you, my sweet Kohta?” He tickled Kohta’s nose, he blushed. Haku’s a virgin too so maybe he wasn’t sure of the term but, it didn’t change the fact. Kohta wanted it.

“So um, have you ever heard of a blowjob?” Kohta lips formed a self assured grin. “It’s where you take a person’s dick and,” He opened his mouth moving towards Haku’s erection to demonstrate.

“You don’t need to demonstrate,” Haku took him by his shoulders stopping him. “I know what it is Kohta.” Haku chuckled. “The question is how does a virgin like you know of such things?” Kohta shrugged, a hole is a hole if his dick could fit inside it, then he wanted to put it there. Call him crazy but the mouth offers a hole and his dick could fit in it.

  “I guess you could say that I am going to trust my instincts on this one.” Kohta intertwined their lips in passionate kiss. “If you don’t-,” Haku placed his finger over his lips, his lips formed a playful smirk. 

“If that is what you wish of me,” Haku ran his fingers through Kohta’s brunette hair. “As your instrument, it is my duty to fulfill your request.” The texture of Haku’s sweet lips pecked at his skin, running down his vigorous chest, to his hardened abs, to his hungry hips. Haku hands gripped those hips pulling the lower half of Kohta’s off the bed.  He wasn’t sure what to expect, what was it going to feel like to have Haku’s lips around his dick?

“Relax,” Haku whispered as his lips pecked at his waistline. Oh man, he was getting dangerously close to his….he felt a light kiss on his just before reaching his russet pubic hair. “This is my first request from you,” His finger ran along the shaft of Kohta’s hard nine inches.  He leaned forward to taking sitting position only to be pushed back down by Haku who forced him to lie down on his back. “Shh,” Haku placed a finger over his lip. “Just relax, I’ll do very best to please you but you must be still my love.” Kohta replied with a nod. Kohta’s hips bucked as he tried his hardest to remain still. The slickness of Haku’s tongue prowled along his nine inches treading back and forth lathering his cock.

“Shit,” He rested his head against the bed as Haku gripped his hips holding him in place. That tongue, his pink tongue flicked at his balls, his lips tugged at the skin lightly. “Uhnn,” Haku spread Kohta’s legs apart resting his head between them as his tongue flicked at the head of his succulent dick. He dipped at the slit running along it and even kissing it. Kohta’s claws dug into the sheets, Haku’s hot breath burned against his throbbing dick making it pulse, oh fuck, he wanted those lips to suck him till he flooded that throat.

“Oh f-fuck,” Kohta wanted to scream, Haku’s hungry lips engulfed his succulent head, his daring eyes gazing up at him as four of his nine inches disappeared into his mouth. Haku’s head bobbed up and down him as his soft hand caressed his balls stroking them. oh fuck, best request ev- - _Six inches!_ \- “Oh y-yes,” Kohta tried really _fucking hard_ to stay still. “Uhhn,” _Eight!_ Eight inches had entered Haku’s mouth. Kohta let out a soft moan, his sharp claws emerged tearing at sheets; his animal instincts were taking root. The Inuzuka part of him; it nearly begged him to _fuck_ that throat.

“H-Haku,” Kohta fought against Haku’s resistance; his hips _wedged_ his dick into those wet lips. Eight, one inch left, he pushed his hips harder. “Oh fuck, uhhnn, yes,” The full nine inches banged against Haku’s throat. His hands gripped the back of Haku’s neck, thrusting into his mouth nice and slow. He improvised with Kohta’s thrusts, working alongside them. “Oh yeah, uhnn yeah,” Kohta moaned the head of his dick kept _rubbing_ against that sodden cavern, his skin pushing back and forth in rapid motion as he fucked Haku’s hungry lips.  “Uhnn,” Haku pulled Kohta’s hard _wet_ dick out of his mouth a bit, Kohta’s seed dripped from slit running down that glorious throat. Should he have warned him? The answer came soon, Haku started to focus on the source of release lapping at the slit with his pink tongue. Haku _enjoyed_ the taste. The taste of his cum threw Haku’s head into his dick again and again. He just kept sucking it like it was some sort of high grade sucker.

“H-H-Haku, oh, yeah, fuck yeah, that’s it.” Kohta laid there still wishing he could lie on this bed while Haku sucked his dick forever. Nothing could compare, this was pure bliss, his heart raced, his dick pulsed, leaking with bliss. “Just like that,” Kohta husked resting his head on a pillow, he shut his eyes tight as Haku’s tongue ran along the slit dipping into the crevice where his seed leaked out of him. His hand moved Haku’s hair aside fixing it while he worked his dick with his lips. “F-fuck,” He moaned, his stomach started to tighten ready to burst out. Fuck, Kohta moaned louder, oh fuck, he’s close, so fucking _close_ , he’s gunna, oh god, he’s gunna-Kohta pushed faster into Haku’s throat.

“Shit, oh yeah, I’m cl-,” Kohta had to stop this, he didn’t want to cum yet. If he came it’d take awhile for him to get aroused again. No not yet, come on, don’t cum.  Damn it, this was so hard, he couldn’t stop fucking that mouth, it felt so good, the mere thought of busting his load in Haku’s mouth seemed ideal but, no not yet.  “Shit, Haku, stop, I’m about to-,” He bit his lip trying really hard to stop his hips in mid action. “I’m about to… _C-CUM_ ,” Kohta howled as his seed unleashed _mayhem_ in Haku’s throat five heavy shots worth.

Kohta’s thoughts shattered like glass, everything felt so _slowed_ , his heart throbbed out of his chest as he fought to even breathe. So this was what it felt like to achieve an orgasm, he had to been used to it from self pleasure but this was different. Kohta felt relaxed, calm, he wanted to feel this way forever.  Whatever Haku wanted he’d give it to him no questions asked as long as he could do this for him. He felt Haku’s tongue licking at the head of dick cleaning up his mess as lied there trying to recollect himself. Wait he just...-Fuck!-

“Haku,” Kohta sprung forward, “Shit, I totally blew it, I was supposed to have sex with you." He threw his head back into the pillow. "I totally busted in your mouth," Kohta rubbed his forehead trying to think. "I’m so sorry about that," He sat up fixing Haku's hair, "Shit ugh,” His cheeks flared red. “Should I have warned you or there’s got to be something I can do to make this-,” Oh man, he totally fucked up. It was an accident, it wasn't on purpose.

“Search your top right drawer,” Haku wiped his lips off. “It’s okay, you came in my mouth. I wanted you to." Kohta let out a sigh of relief as he forced himself out of bed. "You may think it’ll take awhile for you to recover but," Haku followed him over to the dresser. "Since this your first time Kohta. You should be able to go again in just a few minutes.” Really, Kohta could do that, he had to admit, he was starting to feel movement again. He walked over to his dresser…so top right drawer is that what he said?

“Huh,” Kohta opened the drawer. There was a bottle and box of condoms. Okay, he knew about condoms but what’s the bottle for…he read it. “Cherry flavored lubricant, what’s lubricant?” Haku laughed taking hold of his shoulders massaging them. “What’s this for exactly?” He faced Haku, gazing into his eyes.

“Oh my dearest Kohta, you have much to learn.” Haku brought his lips to Kohta’s ear. “Lubricant is something that makes sex hurt less. Like I told you Kohta, you’re not going to hurt me. Now then, to use this, you need to apply it to my entrance. This will allow you to do what is you want to do.”  He nodded to himself, so this was how Kohta was going to be able to sex with him.

“It won’t hurt,” Kohta took the bottle from him. “If I use this, it won’t hurt right?” His eyes stared at this bottle, he was so glad to have it. This bottle would allow him to be inside Haku without hurting him. What more could he need?

“The more you use, the less it hurts.” Haku explained. Kohta smirked okay then he’d use the whole damn thing or well at least half of it. He wanted to have sex with Haku again at some point. “Now then, come to bed with me.” Kohta followed him.

“Let’s see,” Kohta figured to make it most effective he had to apply to the spot he wanted to enter. That was…he squirted some on his hand rubbing it over Haku’s rim like muscles. “Is this right, let me know if I’m wrong Haku? I want to do this right and as painless as possible.”

“You are doing fine,” Haku spread his legs apart as Kohta got between them applying more. “Don’t worry. You are not going feel like this forever, you will know what to do the next time we do this. The only reason I know is because.”

“You fucked my sister,” Kohta finished for him. “I got it, still trying to forget it.” He rolled his eyes. Really hard forget his sister being in a threesome with Haku and Zabuza. If she is alive, he could never tell her that he fucked her ex boyfriend. That would be a weird conversation. By the way sis, I lost my virginity to your ex boyfriend it was nice. Yeah, she’d probably scold him or laugh about it or try to kill him _all_ were possible. If only she were alive, Kohta missed her even if it meant having this conversation with her. it’d be worth it just to know that she still lives.

“So um,” Kohta applied more lubricant to Haku’s entrance rubbing it in. “How do I check to see if you’re loose enough to be fucked?” Well, if he was to guess here. Kohta stuck finger inside teasing the muscles a bit, Haku let out a soft moan. “Huh?” He proceeded to prod inside Haku with his finger, there was something there whenever he rubbed it, Haku’s seemed to moan. Some kind of…. _sweet_ spot?

“Oh, there Kohta,” Haku cried out. “Right there, you found it.” Kohta applied more lubricant positioning his body near Haku’s entrance. He continued messing his spot, toying with it, hopefully when Haku was ready. Kohta could get that spot with his dick. He felt his dick throb at the thought, curious Kohta rubbed lubricant over his dick stroking it a bit. This slickness made jerking off feel amazing. Kohta jerked off faster as his finger tampered with Haku’s spot. Those moans were invigorating, to think his one finger could do this to Haku. It felt amazing what if he- Kohta slipped another lubricated finger inside him. Good, he could fit _two_ now, isn’t this stuff cherry flavored?

“Hold still,” Kohta took hold of Haku’s hips. “I wanna try something,” He licked his lips, he wasn’t a fan of cherry but it fit the occasion. He’d live with it. Kohta stuck out his tongue licking at the rim like muscles. Haku’s nails dug into the sheets as he moaned. Haku liked this, Kohta lapped at the cherry flavoring with his tongue, once he was accustomed to the taste. Kohta spread Haku’s cheeks apart putting his deft tongue to work.

“Uhhn, Kohta this feels,” Haku clawed his hair, Kohta’s flicked, fucked that entrance. He stopped adding more lubricant rubbing it in with his tongue. He was starting to akin to how this drove Haku wild. Kohta stuck his finger inside rubbing that spot, he added a second, wait there was enough room for he added another. Three fingers, he measured them against his dick, he could fit.  Kohta gulped, he hoped this wasn’t going to hurt him. He slipped on the condom lacing it with more lubricant just to be safe.

“Okay, here it goes.” Kohta tilted his dick aligning with Haku’s entrance. His heart raced in anticipation, this was it after this he would lose his innocence. He could give it to Haku here on this bed, it belonged to him. He watched as his dick head started disappear inside Haku. He fought to breathe, the way Haku’s tight muscles wrapped around him, he fought hard not to thrust.

“Kohta,” Haku cried out his tone soft. He placed his hands on the mattress giving his lover a minute to adjust to the new feeling. Kohta pushed a bit more in, four inches to be exact. Once again, he forced himself to stop there letting Haku adjust. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt him, this was supposed to be pleasurable for both of them. “Uhhn,” Kohta tucked away two more inches burying them inside his lover. His urges told him to just shove his whole dick inside Haku and fuck him but, he would take it easy for now.

“Does it hurt?” Kohta asked just to make sure. Haku took hold of hips forcing a bit more of his inches inside him. Seven inches were now inside him only two more left. “How does it feel?” Kohta rocked his hips testing out a weak rhythm to get Haku used to the seven inches before going for the full nine. Haku lied there moaning, his back arching a bit, okay, here it goes. “F-f-f-uck,” Kohta panted as the last of his dick buried deep inside Haku.

“Oh god, yes,” Kohta rocked his hips quickly. This rhythm it was _instilled_ into his brain since birth. For the first time, Kohta's body was conjoined with that of his lovers. THe pleasure coursing through him, through both of them, it fed his every motion. Their hazed eyes were fixed on each other’s as Kohta’s body rocked against Haku’s shaking the bed. His necklace bounced around, moving frantic as he fucked his beloved Haku. “Oh fuck, yeah, yes, oh Haku, this feels, uhhn, I fucking love you. “ He pressed his lips tenderly against Haku's neck.

“Kohta, uhhn, that’s it right there.” Haku moaned louder, his eyes watched as Kohta’s necklace danced around his chest crashing around with his every thrust. Each one getting faster and faster, “Kohta, you’re so…,” Haku moaned. “Good at this.” Really, Kohta flipped Haku over switching out condoms lacing it with lubricant. “Kohta what are you,” He positioned Haku’s frame into Doggy Style. Okay, now go for it, Kohta threw his dick into him striking his _spot_ getting at it much easier.  “Oh god, yes, right there, uhhnn, oh Kohta, that’s it, this feels, oh, yes,” Haku gripped the headboard. Kohta took hold of those hips pulling that entrance into his dick as he fucked him. “Kohta, y-you must feel this, it’s so…,” Haku threw his head back his dark hair flinging back as Kohta went at him with his pride.

“R-really,” Kohta panted, “I-It fe-feels g-good, o-okay wh-when I’m done. Y-You c-can fu-fuck me next. How’s that,” He flipped Haku over on his back, Kohta removed the condom deciding to try it bare skinned, he shoved his dick back into him roughly. Oh fuck, his dick began to drip with cum, Kohta’s _close_ , so _close_ , his stomach started to tighten up. Every burst of cum acted as a personal form of lubrication allowing him to fuck faster, strike his spot harder. “O-oh fuck, y-yes, Haku, I-I’m close, is it okay if I…” Haku nodded clinching to his body.

“Cum inside me,” He called out, Kohta struck him with strong thrust.

“Haku,” Kohta cried out holding Haku tight to his body with a hug as his seed shot out of him. His cum _leaked_ out of his entrance, completely filling it. Kohta panted his mind lost to him as his hips mindlessly tapped Haku. “That was,” Kohta pulled his flaccid dick out of Haku, “Incredible.” He forced himself to walk grabbing his shirt off the floor. “Bend over, I came inside you, I’ll clean it for you.” Kohta dabbed at the mess he made. Kohta used the lubricant on Haku’s entrance licking at his cum, trying to get it clean. “There,” He handed Haku the lubricant. 

“Kohta,” Haku's cheeks reddened, “You were serious," His eyes gazed at the lubricant bottle. "You want me to,” Kohta moved into position.

“Yeah, I mean," Kohta shrugged. "I fucked you. It’s only fair I let you fuck me right?” He offered. “This isn’t just my first time with a guy it’s yours too. So if you want put your dick in my ass go for it," Why did this seem catch Haku by surprise? "Just be sure to prep me first.” Haku told him it didn’t hurt and it felt good so why not try it? Haku rushed over kissing him hard on the lips. “What’s that for?”

“It’s just you are considerate." He confessed. "I never thought that you’d let me.” Why would he think that? Haku may appear feminine but he's not, he's just as much as a guy as Kohta is. He had the same desires, same needs as him. Kohta pressed their foreheads together, running his fingers through his hair.

“I’m letting you do this because I love you Haku." Kohta brushed his hair back. "I wouldn’t do this for anyone else just you, so if this is what you want.” He kissed his cheek, spreading his legs apart lying on his back. “Go ahead. I want you to enjoy me just as I have enjoyed you. You can even cum inside me just be sure to clean up the mess.” He offered.  Haku got between his legs applying the lubricant to his rim like muscles. It felt a bit cold at first but nothing he couldn’t handle. “Did it hurt when I,”

“Not at all,” Haku smiled playfully. “For a virgin, you were considerate of me.” Kohta let out a sigh of relief, that’s good. Kohta cringed as Haku’s finger dipped inside him. He relaxed getting used to the intrusion. To get his mind off it, Kohta pressed their lips together, his deft tongue pushed into Haku’s cavern fucking it as Haku’s finger felt him.

“Right there,” Kohta held his hand, “That’s it, that’s the spot,” Haku nodded rubbing it with his finger as they kissed. “Aw yeah,” He wrapped his arms around his beloved Haku’s neck crushing their lips together accepting a second finger’s entry.  “That’s it,” He husked, his dick began to harden as Haku teased his _spot_ with his lubricated fingers. Kohta took hold if his shaft jerking it as their lips conjoined. “Uhhn, fuck me,” He whispered in Haku’s ear. “Make me yours Haku.” He moved closer to Haku’s erection as he stopped just before putting on the condom. Haku decided against it, rubbing lubricant over his dick. He crushed their lips together with a sharp thrust, Kohta felt his body sink onto the head of Haku’s dick.

“Easy,” Kohta warned, “Let me just,” he climbed on top Haku riding him a bit getting used to being fucked. “There we go,” He threw his head back as Haku’s entire dick took his entrance. He gave it a few minutes of a slow ride. “Okay, fuck me,” He rolled over on his back, Haku pushed his dick into him. The moment he pushed, Kohta felt his spot _submerge_ in bliss. “Oh, god, yes, fuck me, just like that.” He held Haku to his chest his ravaged him with his cock.     

  “Oh Kohta,” Haku flipped his hair back out of his face. That divine body, Kohta’s hazed eye watched as it took his entrance. Haku’s agile hips began striking at him, in perfect rhythm, his balls clashing into him feeding him his euphoria. The bed began shake, moans escaped him, damn Haku, just like that, right _there_ , oh yes, that’s it. Kohta rolled on top him, riding Haku only for a moment before. Haku pinned him down rolling on top of him fucking him using his speed to his advantage.   

“Oh, Haku,” Kohta cried out. “Fuck me, uhhn, cum inside me.” He begged. Haku’s hips struck faster harder, until…a strong flood broke out. Haku clinched to his body throwing _everything_ he had into one final thrust, his cum pouring out with it. “Oh, god,” Kohta let out a loud moan, he struck it and…he felt his load burst out of him striking his chest. How did that…Kohta couldn’t believe it he was able to make him cum without touching his dick. He pressed his forehead against Haku’s as they rode out their orgasm together. “Damn, I came three times in one night.”

“You’re welcome.” Haku pressed his lips against his. “Turn over and I’ll clean up my mess and yours.” He stared at slick fluid on Kohta’s chest, the result of his cum shot. “How did I manage to make you do that?” Kohta had vague idea and next time, he’d make Haku do it.  Haku licked at the cum on Kohta’s chest cleaning it off. After he was finished, Haku took his shirt wiping his entrance clean. “There,” Haku lifted the blanket getting underneath them with Kohta.  “I hope I was able to make your first time enjoyable.” He rested his head on Kohta’s chest as it elevated.

“You did,” Kohta kissed his forehead. “Get some rest,” He ran his fingers through Haku’s hair. It was almost day break. They had been at this for quite awhile. Haku rested their on his chest being held by Kohta’s embrace. “Good night Haku,” Kohta laid holding him close, thoughts began to gather around him. Things he never considered would happen, but did. He created a bond with Haku, here on this bed and even beyond it. Unbreakable, Kohta's love for Haku, it chained him to his side. The mere thought of being without him, felt like needles to his heart. If only fate had been kinder. Kohta would eventually have to leave this place, leave Haku. Selfishly,Kohta wanted Haku to come with him to the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

The signs of return were there, Kohta needed more food pills. He needed to be trained by the Inuzuka clan and learn their style to become stronger. More than any of that, he desired Haku. Kohta wanted him by his side forever; not as a tool but as his love. This would never come to fruition; a mere fantasy. Haku belonged with Zabuza; to Zabuza. Even if he wanted to, Haku would never leave his Master’s side. He vowed to be his weapon to do whatever it took to make Zabuza’s dream a reality. Haku lived for Zabuza; he’d die for him. That is Haku’s purpose; his only purpose. Kohta wouldn’t take that from him; he wouldn’t ask him to do that for him.

What if, Haku were to ask Kohta to stay. if he wanted this from him.  Kohta would undoubtedly forget the death of his Clan, the monster, and even the Leaf village. If Haku wished it; he wouldn’t hesitate; he’d stay. He loves him enough to let all that go; Kohta would do anything for him. So maybe in the end, he became Haku’s instrument, even if he were. Was it really a bad thing to be chained to the person he loved forever...


	7. Lover's End

      A thick fog shrouded the air everything around him caught in clouded mist. His thoughts empty as the fog grew thicker. He could see nothing, feel nothing. There was only a thick white fog, _“Kohta,”_ \- A voice?!- Who’s voice is that? _“Kohta,”_ Wait. Who are you? What do you want? How did he know his name? - Laughter? – _“As if you didn’t already know,”_ The mist scattered revealing an image of him in battle. Kohta was shown flashes of his every fight, him freezing Zabuza’s Water Dragon Jutsu. Kohta’s hands performing hand signs and performing Water Dragon Jutsu. This jutsu, Kohta learned it from Zabuza. He was shown an image of him mixing that jutsu with Fang over Fang. The amount of power displayed, he‘s gotten stronger. Is this what the unknown entity was trying to show him? Why?

    _“As if a mere child could wield such power,”_ A child, he’s not a child. _”That power is meant for adults.”_ What was he talking about Kohta could do these things because….Why could he do things like that? _“I’m sure you are not blind enough to dismiss, the facts.”_ Zabuza is more experienced than Kohta. Yet somehow, Kohta could match his jutsu, his speed, and even his strength. At the age of thirteen, he could do these things but how? Wait a sec, Zabuza told him he had abnormal chakra levels. Was this entity why? “So you finally get it, that chakra. It doesn’t belong to you Kohta, it’s mine.” This entire time Kohta has been…

   _“You would like to think that you’re unique,”_ Dark laughter surrounded him. _“Without me,”_ Kohta saw an image of Zabuza cutting him down, killing him in one swing of his sword. So this power he’s been using, it’s not his. Kohta had been borrowing this entities chakra as if it he were another source. That strength, that speed, it wasn’t his but that can’t be. “You exist only because I allow you to exist,” No, that can’t be right. Kohta fought hard, he trained to his fullest. How could he be a…, _“A mere puppet,”_ No, he had to be more than a, puppet. _“You belong to me and only me.”_ What no, Kohta belonged to Haku. He didn’t remember making any such deal, he never offered himself to anyone. He only wanted to belong to Haku. _“Ah, yes, you do love your precious human, don’t you?”_ The entity beckoned a sinister laugh, yeah, so what if Kohta loves Haku. _“Even if you desired your human,”_ -What was…?-

    The mist began to swirl around him in a violent current. Once the current subsided, Kohta was shrouded in a thick fog. His feet stood at an almost complete bridge crossing the vast ocean. Where is this? How did he…huh? Kohta’s azure eyes peered beyond the mist catching the sight of headbands. The symbol, it was the symbol of the Leaf Village, Leaf ninja! Three shadows, no four, four Leaf Ninja. He tried to make out more of their appearance. His memory vague, he had been to the Leaf village before why couldn’t he remember anything about it. Kohta gasped that’s right, he recalled his retreat from his burning village. He had struck his head on a tree. The impact was great enough to erase his memory. Kohta recalled bits and pieces but…it wasn’t enough.

    The Kunoichi standing there, Kohta took a closer look. That long pink hair, he could vaguely remember it. This woman, who is she? What’s her name? Those green eyes, Kohta recognized them. At the sight of her, he felt joy like she were a friend, a close friend. It had been five or six years since he last laid eyes on her. He couldn’t remember her, Kohta could only remember feelings. –Mirrors?!- Kohta turned to face them. Those mirrors were…Haku’s here!   

   Kohta peeked beyond the mirrors. Haku was in the midst of fighting someone, Leaf Ninja. The one dressed in orange. He could recall him a little better. He had blond hair, blue eyes, and whiskers on his face. This kid, he used to be a troublemaker. Kohta felt a strong connection with him. They were friends, really close friends once. But again, he couldn’t remember a name. Kohta wanted to remember him but couldn’t. He watched as the kid created several clones, the number of them impressive. Haku was obliterating them one by one. This kid, he stood no chance against Haku. Especially not while trapped in those mirrors.

    Kohta’s eyes glanced over taking notice of another boy. The second he saw those red eyes, that dark hair, his blood began to boil. Was he like some rival or was he jealous of him? Kohta couldn’t tell which. He wielded Fire Style, he was using it trying to hurt Haku but he wasn’t quite fast enough. So even he struggled with fighting Haku. It didn’t make sense, why was the Leaf attacking Haku? He wasn’t bad or an enemy, he’s Haku, innocent, kind, Kohta had to…-Wasn’t there four of them? – Wait if Haku’s here then….Zabuza!

    He rushed to find him only to see a gruesome sight. Zabuza, his master, his friend was covered in wounds. His body pinned by a vast number of ninja hounds, their sharp fangs lodged in his skin. Blood continued to drip from his wounds. Across from him was a white haired Leaf Jounin, Kohta didn’t recognize him. However, his intentions were clear. This chakra, it was like Lightning radiating from his hand like a sharp blade. Kohta knew if that jutsu were to hit, Zabuza would… No, he knew the truth Zabuza wouldn’t die. If this man were to attack Zabuza with the intent to kill then Haku would. Kohta had to stop this before Haku. Kohta tried to scream in order to stop him but his voice was gone.From a distance, he heard a loud shatter. The mirrors! Haku! He turned to see the crystal ice mirrors shattered. Haku’s mask laid there on the ground, broken into pieces. How could that have happened? Haku’s mirrors were indestructible or so he thought. It didn’t matter, Kohta knew Haku’s next move. The white haired Shinobi was moving quickly toward Zabuza with that jutsu. If this continued then, Haku would. ..

   He rushed over to Haku hoping to stop him. Haku, no, please don’t do it. Kohta tried to scream but his voice was gone. No matter how fast he ran, Haku was forever out of his reach. Kohta could do nothing to save him. He could only watch as the person he loves disappeared within in the mirror. He knew what Haku was planning, where the mirror would emerge. Haku always referred to himself as Zabuza’s tool, his weapon, and this time. Haku acted as a shield, Kohta trembled at the sight all he could see was blood, Haku’s blood. That attack marked the end of Haku’s life. Haku, he’s, Kohta fell to his knees as tears fled his eyes. He clinched his heart tight. This pain, Kohta knew it would be there forever. Haku, the person he loved…died for Zabuza. He was powerless to stop it. Why show him this? Is Haku going to…die? No, this can’t be Haku can’t die, Kohta loves him. This had to be a dream, a sick demented dream.

  _“This is no dream,”_ The mist washed away the figures, the event that took place right before Kohta’s eyes. _“What I showed you is the reality. Haku will die. Everything you love dies,”_ No, Kohta refused to accept that. _“Don’t believe me. See for yourself.”_ Kohta’s eyes wandered the corpses that now surrounded him. His father, His sister, Haku, and even Zabuza all of them were dead. Why torment him like this? What’s the point of it? _“The only person you can rely on is yourself. You don’t need love, it’s a weakness cast it aside.”_ Love is a weakness, is that true? _“All you need is me,”_ Kohta searched around for the entity but saw nothing but a thick mist. _“I can offer you power, endless power,”_ Power, Kohta had no need for that. _“I can offer you enough power to accomplish anything you dream of.”_ No, he only wanted to be with Haku. He couldn’t let Haku die. This couldn’t be reality even if it were he’d stop it.

   _“Stop it,”_ The voice’s laughter echoed around him. _“There’s nothing you can do to stop it, its fate. Haku will die. The end will always be the same. Every,”_ Kohta rushed as he saw Haku enter the mirror again. He hoped to stop him but, Haku died. He gasped as Haku started to enter the mirror once more. No, _“Single,”_ Kohta jumped in the way of the attack. The attack went right through him. _“Time,”_ Haku was killed once again. _“You can’t deny it,”_ The mist washed away Haku’s body. _“Don’t bother trying.”_ Kohta refused to just sit there and let Haku die. _“Perhaps,”_ Kohta heard a dark whisper. _“If you spared yourself of that pain,”_ How could he do that? _“You could always kill Haku yourself,”_ That’s absurd, he would never hurt Haku. _“At least then it’ll be on your own terms.”_ Forget it. Kohta wasn’t going to kill Haku. _“One day, you’ll see realty. You’ll experience a great pain. I’ll be here waiting for that day.”_

      Kohta’s eyes shot open. He felt at his sweat slicked skin. His heart raced out of control, his entire body caught in a shiver. His eyes wandered every inch of his bedroom. It was just…a dream. –Haku?! Where’s Haku? - Kohta let out a sigh of relief. He was resting there beside him, alive. Was that really a dream? It felt…real. He began to take Haku into his embrace refusing to let him go after what he had seen. But there in the doorway, he could see Master Zabuza. –Zabuza?!- The mere sight caused him to rise out of bed, his heart pounding fast. Zabuza knows, he knows, shit, he’s going to kill him.

    “Kohta,” Zabuza whispered trying not to wake Haku. “We need to talk, you and I.” He walked out of the room. Kohta glanced over at Haku for what could be his last glance. He kissed Haku’s hand as he got out of bed. Kohta graciously left his pillow there beside him to cling to while he slept. Whatever happens, Kohta would never regret being in love with Haku. He slipped on his pants and followed Zabuza out to the stream.

    Together, Kohta stood there staring at the currents of the water with Zabuza. The stars were starting to fade as day began to rise. For someone who wanted to talk, Zabuza was at a loss of words. Maybe he didn’t want talk, perhaps he just wanted to kill him or ask him to leave. There’s just no way, Kohta could see Zabuza allowing him to weaken his tool for love. His relationship with Haku had met the end. Though, it pained him to think such things. He had to face the facts.

   “I can explain,” Kohta began his heart ached at the thought of leaving. Sure it would be unlikely but he had to try to fight for Haku. He loves him too much to throw him aside. “Zabuza, I lov-,” Zabuza’s eyes formed a demonic glare.

   “Don’t bother,” Zabuza approached Kohta. “I’m no fool, I knew Haku was up to,” He jammed his sword in the ground in front of Kohta’s feet. “I didn’t want you with us for this reason kid. But Haku, that boy insisted on us taking you in.” He let out a sigh. “I knew then, Haku would end up falling for you.” Zabuza took a seat by the water. “I have known about it for quite awhile. Nothing gets passed me. Tell me Kohta, do you love Haku?”

    “Love,” Kohta took a seat beside him. “I don’t think that one word is enough to describe how I feel.” He curled up in a ball. “I just,” He shut his eyes, being without Haku, he couldn’t imagine a life without him. “I need him. Haku is all I could ever need. I don’t seek to use him or anything. I just need him by my side.” He stared at the stream. “Forgive me. I understand that Haku has offered himself over to you and I respect that, I do.” He placed his hand on his chest. “I have no intention of breaking your bond with him. If you want me to,” Kohta’s voice filled in sorrow. As much as he didn’t want to, it’s the right thing to do. “I’ll pack up my things and leave tonight.”

    “You’re not going anywhere,” Zabuza’s eyes shifted over to him. “Your training isn’t over yet.” He glanced up at the fading stars. “I want you to be ready to kill the bastard that murdered your clan. Your sister,” His voice softened. “She was a great Kunoichi. There aren’t many women, I would fuck and develop attachments for. Hisami, she was the first.” He let out a deep sigh. “I won’t let her death be meaningless. That’s why I agreed to train your ass.” Zabuza rose to his feet. “You resemble her, even I can see that.” He picked his sword up propping it on his shoulder. “But to Haku, you managed to mean more to him than she did. I’ve never seen him this,” There was a long pause as Zabuza tried to find the word.

   “Happy,” Zabuza began to walk away but stopped. “I hate that I have to say it but,” He turned to face him. “Kohta if you continue to weaken my weapon.” He braced himself for a death threat. “I’m going to have to relinquish it.” Relinquish, what did he mean by that? “I have no need for a broken tool. A broken weapon is to be left behind and thrown away.” He paused for a moment. “If the weapon is left behind Kohta, it can be picked up by another and rebuilt. Understand?” Kohta’s didn’t know what to say. This hint, was Zabuza really going to-

    “I don’t understand,” Kohta shook his head. “Are you saying that you’re going to let me weaken Haku?” He rose to his feet. “You are going to allow me to take him with me if that’s his choice.” He couldn’t believe this. Why would Zabuza do something like that? “Is that what you’re trying to say?” Kohta questioned.

    “All I said was if you continue to weaken him.” Zabuza faced Kohta. “I’ll cast that weak weapon aside and find a new one.” Zabuza answered. “Whether or not you decide to pick that weapon up is your choice.” He corrected. “I’m not handing Haku over to you.” He smirked. “I’m merely disposing of a tool I no longer need.” Zabuza explained. Kohta understood. Zabuza was never going to admit that he was giving Haku to Kohta because he cared about Haku. But Kohta knew without a doubt Zabuza cared. “Kohta, you better take care that weapon,” Zabuza warned. “I want no scratches, no bumps, not even a single sign of wear or tear.” Of course, Kohta would do everything he could to keep a smile on Haku’s face. “That weapon deserves a good home. This Shin Obi world is too brutal for the likes of him. If you can manage that,” He glanced over at him. “I’ll dispose of the weapon but I will need to check on it to make sure it works. You understand?”

    “I promise,” Kohta kneeled before Zabuza in complete gratitude. “If Haku decides to journey with me, if he goes with me,” His eyes gleamed up Zabuza. “I won’t make him fight. I’ll take good care of him. He’ll smile every day,” He assured him. “I’ll show him everything, the world.” The ideas just kept piling on. Kohta was just so happy that Haku could be by his side. “We’ll visit every village. He’ll meet my mother, my friends, everything.” Sure, the Inuzuka clan would be angry that Kohta was with a fellow male. Kohta didn’t care, he wanted to everyone to know about Haku. “He’ll be free to make his own choices, forge his own dreams.” Kohta lips formed a smile. “I’ll be there with him always.” He placed his hand on his heart. “These are the things, I promise you and him.” He began to realize the sadness in Zabuza’s eyes. Like it or not, Zabuza was offering him something that meant everything to him. Haku and Zabuza have been together for so long. “I would do these things if, Haku wanted.” Kohta’s voice was cloaked in a deep sadness. “I would never ask that of him, nor could I ever take him.” He admitted. “Haku belongs with you, Zabuza. I can’t take him.” Zabuza placed his hand on his shoulder.

     “Are you sure?” Zabuza asked, Kohta replied with a nod.

    “As much as I love him, as much as it will hurt to leave him. I have to.” Kohta strained to keep the tears from falling. “I can’t weaken him anymore than I already have. He’s yours Zabuza, I’m only borrowing him. When my training is over, my borrowed time is over, I’ll leave. Haku will have his strength back and everything will return to normal.” Kohta held his hand out to him. “You and I both know it has to be this way.” He gazed up at the night sky. “Your dream has no place for me.”

    “My home is,” Kohta shut his eyes.”The Leaf village, my mother is there and I can’t keep running from fate.” He flashed Zabuza an empty bottle of food pills. “I’m part Inuzuka, if I really want to face the monster that killed my clan. I need to train with the Inuzuka clan and learn everything I can.” Zabuza shook Kohta’s hand. Neither of them wanted to say it but that handshake meant goodbye. “I’m going to spend some more time with Haku.” He clinched his necklace. “I just want to enjoy this a little while longer.” Kohta started to leave.

    “Kohta,” Zabuza called out. “The Shin Obi world can be harsh. If you find yourself alone, seek us out, you know our scent. There is always a place for you by our side.” Zabuza offered, Kohta replied with a nod. “Now then, be with Haku, make him happy. I’m going to go find your furry bastard. It’s time to play some fetch.” Zabuza walked off calling out for Rockamaru.

    The second Kohta entered the confines of his bedroom. Haku was standing there in his kimono holding a glass of water. “Kohta, you are awake,” He handed him a glass of water. Kohta accepted the drink. “It’ll help you sleep.” Kohta took a drink of water. “Feeling better,” “Yeah,” Kohta took another drink of the water setting the half empty glass on his night stand. “I was just going for a walk,” He pressed his lips against Haku’s forehead. “Let’s get back to bed,” He brushed his fingers through his lover’s hair. “It’s late.” He laid there with Haku’s ear pressed against his bare chest, his heart beat playing a soothing melody luring his beloved Haku to sleep.

   That water, the taste of it was different, yet strangely familiar. When Kohta was young, he could remember having to take medicine all the time. It was perhaps the only thing he could remember of his childhood. His father told him, he was sick and this medicine was to help him. He never told him how it helped or why Kohta had to take it. He just took it every night before bed. Before bed, Haku always handed him a glass of water. It always had the exact same strange taste. Kohta’s eyes glanced over at the glass on the night stand. Inside of the glass he could see powder dissolving into the water. He could barely notice it, was Haku giving him that same medicine? If so, how did he get it? It was unique medicine known only to the Krameikeshi Clan. Did his sister leave some with Haku just in case something to happened to her? More importantly, what did this medicine do and why did he have to take it? Somehow, the pieces were starting to fall in place.

   That voice this was first time Kohta heard it. This was also the first time he fell asleep without taking the medicine. Whatever was in that water, it suppressed the voice and these dreams keeping both in check. What if they aren’t dreams? What if this voice was something else, something that his father or maybe even the entire clan was trying to hide? These dreams could be its way of communicating with him. Does that mean? What Kohta saw before… -Is Haku really going to die?-No, Kohta would never allow it. He would find some way to save him even if that meant dying in Haku’s place. Haku would live. He’d make sure of it…


End file.
